Obscure Clarté
by QueenAlienor
Summary: 5 ans après la bataille finale, Hermione revient à Poudlard. Voldemort a été vaincu. Pour autant, les Forces Obscures ont-elles vraiment été réduites à néant ? Après le beau temps arrive la tempête, et à Poudlard le temps est à l'orage. Heureusement il est toujours possible de trouver de la lumière, même dans les endroits les plus sombres …
1. Chapter 1 : Retour aux sources

**Obscure Clarté**

 **Résumé** : 5 ans après la bataille finale, Hermione revient à Poudlard. Voldemort a été vaincu. Pour autant, les Forces Obscures ont-elles vraiment été réduites à néant ? Après le beau temps arrive la tempête, et à Poudlard le temps est à l'orage. Heureusement il est toujours possible de trouver de la lumière, même dans les endroits les plus sombres …

 **Notes de l'auteure** : L'histoire se déroule 5 ans après la bataille finale. Tonks, Lupin et Rogue ne sont pas morts.

Ayant lu énormément de fictions sur le pairing Rogue/ Hermione, je vous préviens simplement que cette fiction n'est pas très originale, je vous demande d'être indulgents c'est ma toute première publication. J'ai décidé de me lancer avec une histoire qui ne se veut pas trop sombre et qui donnera sûrement lieu à un Happy Ending, à moins que mon humeur change au cours de l'écriture. J'essayerai de publier une fois par semaine.

Je précise aussi que j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les personnages issus de la merveilleuse imagination de J.K Rowling, ainsi Rogue est froid, acerbe, sarcastique, ses répliques sont tranchantes et il ne sera pas question d'un homme entiché de manière adulescente, je respecterai au mieux ses traits de caractère pour garder de la cohérence. Pareillement pour Hermione, elle est rebelle, combattive, têtue, agaçante parfois mais pas ou peu pleurnicharde seulement douée de sentiments et d'émotions profondes comme c'est le cas dans les livres et dans les films.

 **Disclaimer** : Je dois tout à l'univers de J.K Rowling, je me suis seulement permise de me servir de ses personnages et de les faire évoluer dans une histoire originale.

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources**

Il était environ 7h du matin en Ecosse en cette journée du 31 juillet qui promettait d'être particulièrement spéciale, lorsque le soleil commençait déjà à inonder le paysage vallonné environnant l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'est également à cette heure-ci qu'Hermione Granger se retrouva face à l'immense gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Elle se retrouvait là, dans cet environnement qu'elle avait habité presque sans discontinu pendant 7 riches années autant sur le plan émotionnel que sur le plan intellectuel. Cela faisait maintenant 5 années qu'Hermione n'avait plus foulé au pied le dallage du Grand Hall de Poudlard. Après la grande guerre et la victoire des forces du Bien sur celles du Mal, elle avait, comme ses jeunes amis décidé de passer ses ASPIC où elle avait majoré dans la quasi-totalité des matières et s'était vu offrir de fait une place fort avantageuse au ministère de la magie. Cependant, bien qu'enrichissantes, ces 5 années avaient été quelque peu ennuyeuses et lorsqu'elle reçut un jour une lettre portant le sceau de son ancienne école de sorcellerie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _J'ai une offre professionnelle à vous proposer, qui je l'espère, devrait vous plaire._

 _Vous êtes conviées à mon bureau le vendredi 31 juillet à 7h._

 _J'attends votre missive pour me confirmer votre présence._

 _Meilleures salutations,_

 _Pr. M. McGonagall_

 _Directrice de Poudlard_

Une « offre professionnelle » ! Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé au plus profond d'elle. McGonagall allait lui proposer un poste de professeur dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie et elle en était absolument comblée, elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir deux fois, elle avait aussitôt démissionné de son poste au ministère. Elle ne regretterait absolument rien, elle en était tout à fait convaincue, bien que son poste au ministère fût, ma foi, fort bien payé, elle avait pu se permettre de faire de nombreuses économies, mais ce n'était pas là ses désirs profonds. La reconnaissance salariale est une chose importante, certes, mais l'épanouissement personnel et intellectuel était quelque chose d'absolument plus important pour une personne de la trempe d'Hermione Granger.

Il était maintenant l'heure, et sa ponctualité légendaire l'avait amenée à être à 7h précise devant cette immense gargouille de pierre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe que l'escalier en colimaçon se dévoila à ses yeux dans un bruit de mécanisme confondant toutes sortes de sonorités lapidaires. Elle toqua à la porte, la réponse de l'autre côté ne se fit pas attendre.

« Entrez Miss Granger, je vous attendais »

« Professeur McGonagall, quel plaisir de vous revoir » rétorqua Hermione, avec un sourire non feint, elle ne pouvait dissimuler le flot d'émotions qui la parcourut lorsque son pied vint se poser sur le parquet du bureau directorial

« Allons Miss Granger, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Je crois que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. J'ai un poste vacant au sein de l'équipe professorale que j'aimerais beaucoup vous proposer. Je vois en vous toutes les qualités nécessaires pour répondre au profil que je recherche, vous avez su vous démarquer lors de la guerre et votre grande intelligence n'est un secret pour personne, c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous proposer le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Bien que Voldemort et la quasi-totalité de ses suppôts furent mis hors d'état de nuire il y a de ça 5 ans, cela ne voulait pas dire que le Mal ne planait plus dans le monde sorcier. Il y avait encore et toujours de terribles menaces qui pesaient sur l'équilibre fraichement retrouvé, quelques rares mangemorts avaient réussi à s'enfuir, d'autres sorciers malintentionnés créaient encore des problèmes au sein de la communauté et d'autres voyaient en la chute de Voldemort l'espoir de pouvoir faire un jour mieux que lui, reprendre la place de Lord Noir et parvenir à enchainer le monde à leurs pieds dans une incommensurable soif de pouvoir. L'école avait encore et aurait toujours besoin d'un professeur pouvant enseigner aux élèves les moyens de se défendre, de se protéger et de contre-attaquer aux forces du mal, et qui mieux qu'Hermione saurait endosser ce rôle ?

« Par Merlin, professeur, comme je suis heureuse de votre proposition. J'accepte ! Evidemment que j'accepte » répondit Hermione qui menaçait à tout instant de disparaître sous un flot de larmes de joie

« Bien, Miss Granger, très bien … » rétorqua McGonagall qui n'en avait, semble-t-il pas fini avec sa future jeune prof puisqu'elle agrémenta son propos d'une seconde nouvelle qui fut tout aussi bien reçue « J'aimerais également vous proposer d'endosser le rôle de directeur de la maison Gryffondor, je n'arrive plus à combiner mon rôle de directrice de l'école avec celui de directeur de maison. »

« Avec plaisir professeur, c'est un si grand honneur que vous me jugiez suffisamment digne de confiance pour me proposer d'être directrice de maison, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire » à présent Hermione était franchement émue, ses yeux étaient remplis de reconnaissance, elle voyait son avenir maintenant tout tracé, elle l'avait toujours su … Poudlard

« Je vous en prie Miss Granger, maintenant si vous le voulez bien Grög va vous mener jusqu'à vos appartements, la rentrée aura lieu demain. Ne vous en faites pas pour les cours, les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ont l'avantage d'être une matière avant tout pratique, ainsi vous n'avez pas besoin de préparer vos cours trop à l'avance, c'est pour cela que je me suis permise de vous convoquer si tard. Tout se passera très bien j'en suis sûre Miss Granger. Vous êtes une femme brillante, ne laissez _personne_ vous en faire douter. »

Elle avait insisté sur le mot « personne » pourquoi ? Pensait-elle que quelqu'un viendrait troubler l'affectation d'Hermione ? Néanmoins elle accepta le compliment avec beaucoup d'humilité et débarrassa le plancher à la suite de Grög, un petit elfe de maison au regard candide. Elle le suivit jusqu'au 1er étage où semblait se trouver ses appartements, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un homme aux allures mystérieuses, l'homme était vêtu à la mode du XVIIIe siècle, il était très plaisant à regarder et Hermione se surprit même à penser que s'il n'avait pas été coincé là, dans un tableau, elle aurait volontiers apprécié être courtisée par un homme tel que lui. Ses nombreuses années de célibat lui donnaient quelquefois des idées saugrenues.

« Bonjour » dit timidement Hermione à l'homme du tableau

« Bonjour Miss, le mot de passe ? » rétorqua l'homme qui connaissait bien ses devoirs, malgré son regard de braise et ses manières très courtoises

« _tenebris rosea_ » répondit l'elfe, qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée après avoir claqué des doigts.

Hermione était à présent seule devant le trou béant laissé dans le mur après l'ouverture du portrait. Elle pénétra doucement dans ses appartements, le décor était saisissant. L'entrée donnait sur un salon circulaire très confortable, près de l'âtre de la cheminée trônaient un canapé en velours rouge bordeaux accompagné de deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air tout aussi confortable. Le bureau se trouvait également dans ce salon douillet au possible, il y faisait bon. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, maintenant complètement baigné de soleil. Les murs du salon quant à eux n'étaient ni plus ni moins que d'immenses bibliothèques grimpant jusqu'au plafond, remplies de livres en tout genre, qui devraient pouvoir satisfaire la soif insatiable de lecture d'Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où trônait en maître un grand lit à baldaquin bordeaux également. Cette chambre donnait sur une salle de bain où gisait un grand bain creusé dans le marbre blanc, qui ressemblait à un modèle réduit de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle dans ces appartements qui lui ressemblaient finalement beaucoup. Elle voulait profiter de la journée pour travailler un peu sur les cours qu'elle devrait donner tout au long de l'année à ses futurs élèves malgré tout, même si Minerva ne jugeait pas nécessaire de faire trop de théorie, Hermione voulait être absolument sûre de maîtriser son sujet. Si bien qu'elle ne descendit pas manger à la Grande Salle, ni à midi, ni le soir, elle savait que McGonagall comprendrait. Elle se fit apporter à manger par Grög, ce petit elfe fort attachant aux yeux si ronds qu'on aurait cru deux bigarreaux. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait malpolie de ne pas venir se présenter aux autres membres du corps professoral, mais elle aurait tout le loisir de se présenter demain soir pour le banquet de la rentrée officielle, de plus elle appréciait l'idée de faire une entrée surprise. Personne ne devait s'attendre à la voir débarquer dans le rôle de la nouvelle prof de DCFM, si McGonagall avait tenu sa langue, l'entrée en scène de demain soir serait magnifique, surtout si ce cher Rogue enseignait encore l'art subtil des potions. Voir l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout devenir son égale, sa collègue, et aussi sa rivale officielle en tant que directrice de Gryffondor. Cela mettrait un peu de piments dans sa nouvelle vie de prof. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était durant la guerre, elle avait compris quel rôle il avait joué, elle avait alors changé d'avis sur lui, elle affirmait sans s'en cacher qu'elle admirait beaucoup cet homme qui avait vécu pendant tant d'années en danger de mort, dans une vie absolument inconfortable, il avait en quelque sorte donné sa vie pour les autres et personne ne comprenait cela aussi bien qu'Hermione. Même si cet homme était sans doute le plus antipathique qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

Effectivement, cela promettait d'être très drôle.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, et même plus vite que prévu puisqu'Hermione avait perdu toute assurance en voyant l'heure du banquet approcher dangereusement. Elle avait décidé de soigner sa tenue pour cette première entrée en scène dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire mettant sa silhouette bien en valeur, ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un élégant chignon, laissant quelques mèches folles gambader sur ses épaules laiteuses. A 23 ans, Hermione était devenue une femme, et une très belle femme qui plus est. Elle avait été souvent courtisée durant ces 5 dernières années mais avait toujours refusé les avances qu'elle s'était vu offrir, Hermione marchait avec le cœur et aucun n'avait jamais su faire sursauter son organe vital. A part Ronald Weasley peut-être mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps, jugeant qu'ils étaient de bien meilleurs amis qu'amants. Elle enfila ses talons hauts et compléta sa tenue d'une élégante cape de velours noir et s'élança à l'assaut de la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre de la taille d'un souaffle. Les premières années n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur entrée pour la répartition dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard. Elle arriva devant la grande porte juste avant que les premières années, accompagnés de McGonagall n'arrivent. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle commença son chemin de croix à travers les tables jusqu'à la table des professeurs, les discussions se faisaient de moins en moins bruyantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent plus qu'un silence pesant agrémenté de chuchotement, tous les élèves se retournaient sur cette jeune femme qui venait de troubler les joyeuses discussions. Beaucoup d'élèves de sixième et de septième année reconnurent Hermione, mais tous semblaient surpris de la voir fouler à nouveau le sol de la Grande Salle. La jeune femme resta imperturbable devant cette première épreuve, elle décida même d'arborer un sourire chaleureux, qui finit de compléter sa prestance et son élégance indéniable. La jeune femme toute de noir vêtue posa son regard sur le seul membre de l'équipe professorale qui pouvait rivaliser dans l'usage excessif de tissu noir : le professeur Rogue. Il n'avait pas trop changé, son visage semblait néanmoins peut-être plus apaisé, mais dès l'instant où il avait aperçu la demoiselle, son visage de durcit de nouveau, il la regardait arriver en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se donnait en spectacle de la sorte, pourquoi elle avançait dangereusement vers la table des professeurs et pourquoi cette misérable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était en train de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Professeur Rogue » lâcha-t-elle en guise de salut, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un horrible sourire narquois naissant progressivement sur son visage. Elle était satisfaite de voir son ancien Maître des Potions se décomposer à côté d'elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder elle savait que son expression faciale devait se situer quelque part entre la haine et le dégout.

« Vous ici Miss Granger ? Et que nous vaut l' _honneur_ de votre visite, que j'espère passagère ? » rétorqua Rogue de cette voix si particulière qui faisait tant trembler les élèves. Cette voix unique suggérant à la fois la douceur du miel et la lame dissimulée d'un stiletto.

Hermione aurait pu trembler, elle aurait dû trembler même, mais elle n'en fit rien et de toute façon leur échange, aussi sympathique qu'il aurait pu être aurait été troublé par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall précédant les premières années, tous subjugués par la beauté du faux plafond. Comme elle l'avait elle-même été 12 ans auparavant.

La répartition se passa sous les meilleurs auspices, et durant tout le long de la cérémonie Hermione pouvait clairement sentir Rogue poser un regard mauvais sur elle, elle se contentait d'arborer un sourire suffisant, restant bien droite et digne. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Entre temps Hermione en avait également profité pour balayer le corps professoral du regard, Flitwick était toujours là, Hagrid également en bout de table qu'elle avait pris le temps de saluer chaleureusement, elle fut très étonnée de voir Tonks assise de l'autre côté de la table, elle attendrait que Minerva vienne s'installer à sa chaise laissée vacante pour le moment, pour le lui demander, selon la configuration du plan de table elle devrait manger entre Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue.

« Bien, maintenant que la répartition est finie, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » commença McGonagall sur un ton guilleret qu'elle s'était permis d'adopter après la guerre, bien que la directrice sache encore faire preuve de son autorité légendaire. Hermione palpitait en entendant l'annonce, ça y est, c'était maintenant. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de sa vie. « J'ai nommé, Miss Hermione Granger »

De nombreux applaudissements et sifflements retentirent dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs aussi semblaient particulièrement jouasses, sauf peut-être Rogue qui avait retroussé ses narines comme un taureau l'aurait fait en voyant un drap rouge. Il fulminait littéralement, c'était absolument délectable pour Hermione.

« De plus, j'aimerais vous informer que Miss Granger me remplacera dans mes fonctions de directrice de la maison Gryffondor » enquilla-t-elle. C'en était trop pour Rogue, on aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, il se retourna vivement pour faire face à Hermione Granger, lequel arborait maintenant, non plus une mine renfrognée mais un sourire carnassier. Hermione ne riait plus, elle déglutit bruyamment, tandis que ses yeux noisette étaient comme prit aux pièges par les éclairs que lançaient les yeux noirs de Rogue.

Elle n'écoutait plus le reste du discours de la directrice, et préféra entrer dans le duel sous-entendu que venait de lui lancer Rogue. Cet homme n'avait pas besoin de parler, son visage savait composer toutes les émotions possibles sur la gamme de la rage. Hermione parvint tout juste à lui dire :

« Professeur Rogue, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez avalé de travers ? »

« Miss Granger, épargnez-moi le son de votre horrible voix infantile et laissez-moi digérer le fait que mes prochaines années d'enseignement vont assurément être troublées par votre présence permanente au sein de cette école » siffla Rogue entre ses dents, cette voix, Merlin cette voix, même quand elle se voulait meurtrière, c'était du velours. Il parlait toujours comme si chaque mot comptait, il hachait ses mots presque aussi bien que ses ingrédients. Son élocution était belle, il articulait proprement et comme Hermione décida de s'attarder sur ce détail, la remarque de son détestable collègue ne l'effleura même pas

« Professeur, dites-moi, quel poste occupe Tonks ? » rétorqua Hermione d'une voix naïve qu'il était suicidaire d'employer lorsqu'on s'adressait à quelqu'un comme Rogue

Celui-ci grommela un « Métamorphoses » à peine audible

Elle lui faisait la causette maintenant, c'en était trop, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les menaces que Rogue avait vociféré contre elle. Il avait pourtant sorti tout l'attirail qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui. Il avait combiné son regard meurtrier, à sa voix plus tranchante qu'une lame aiguisée, il avait froncé les sourcils si forts qu'il en avait eu une douleur céphale, et elle ? Elle s'était contentée de poursuivre la conversation avec une voix outrageusement enfantine. Elle le provoquait. Elle ne manquait pas de cran et mine de rien, les gens résistants et courageux méritaient l'estime de Severus Rogue. Il avait été relativement surpris par cette assurance qui émanait de la jeune femme, elle avait changé physiquement, cependant elle semblait toujours aussi arrogante, têtue et déterminée à troubler sa tranquillité. Mais elle avait marqué un point avec lui, elle avait réussi à l'intriguer.

Cependant, elle était à partir d'aujourd'hui sa rivale officielle, non seulement parce qu'elle était la directrice de la maison chouchoute depuis la consécration de Saint Potter, mais également parce qu'elle avait obtenu le poste sur lequel lorgnait Rogue depuis son affectation en tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard. Les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il admettait fort bien qu'on ne trouve pas d'aussi bon enseignant dans l'art subtil des potions pour le remplacer, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Tellement d'années de bons et loyaux services, il aurait juste aimé qu'on le récompense en lui accordant la possibilité d'enseigner les DFCM, mais au lieu de cela on mettait à ce poste la plus arrogante des créatures qu'il n'ai jamais connu, cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

Le banquet se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, les élèves furent néanmoins contraints de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives, suivant leurs préfets de maison. L'équipe professorale, elle, eut le loisir de continuer cette soirée d'introduction dans le boudoir qui leur était réservé. Cette petite pièce confortable se trouvait derrière une petite porte qui se trouvait juste derrière la table des professeurs de la Grande Salle. La pièce était parsemée de longs canapés et de fauteuils tous plus confortables les uns que les autres, au milieu trônait une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient disposées nombre de friandises affriolantes, avec en prime un service à thé, quelques liqueurs et du whisky pur-feu. La grande cheminée qui prenait tout un pan de mur réchauffait allégrement la pièce de ses flammes dansantes. Hermione repéra un fauteuil molletonné dans lequel elle décida d'élire domicile, tous les professeurs prirent place tout autour de la table. Rogue avait son fauteuil habituel, molletonné également, qui se trouvait en face de celui d'Hermione. Il la jaugea de son regard le plus méprisant qui soit. Tonks vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil voisin de celui d'Hermione.

« Bonsoir Hermione, c'est une vraie surprise de te voir intégrer le poste de DCFM, ça me fait très plaisir de te voir ici » glissa Tonks à Hermione pour la mettre à l'aise

« Merci Nymph..Tonks, pardonne-moi. Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais professeur de métamorphoses, ça me fait aussi bien plaisir de te voir ici »

« Minerva m'a proposé le poste après la guerre, elle ne pouvait plus être à la fois directrice et professeure, elle a directement pensé à moi. Tu connais mes talents de métamorphose » répondit celle-ci tout en faisait passer la couleur de ses cheveux d'un violet passablement discret à un bleu électrique manquant à la pudeur la plus élémentaire

Les jeunes femmes s'esclaffèrent, leur complicité était restée intacte, toutes les deux avaient appris à se connaître au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione aimait énormément Rémus et savait que la femme qui devait partager sa vie devait également être une personne avec la même bonté et grandeur d'âme. Rogue haussa les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle absurde. Entendre deux jeunes femmes pouffer comme des adolescentes dignes des 4ème années de sa maison lui donnait le vertige. Il en profita pour se servir un whisky pur-feu.

« Ne perdez pas la main professeur » lança Hermione, qui tendit son verre à Rogue qui la toisa maintenant d'un regard noir et pénétrant

Il n'eut pas envie de lui répondre et de se lancer dans une joute verbale qui n'en finirait plus, il se contenta de finir de se servir et de servir sa délicieuse collègue qui commençait déjà à l'insupporter. Les discussions allaient bon train, mais Rogue n'y prenait pas part, il se contentait de siroter son whisky pur-feu en scrutant sa collègue détestée enchaîner les verres à la même allure que lui, cependant il était sûr de mieux encaisser le choc qu'elle. Elle riait de plus en plus forts aux blagues passablement drôles de Tonks, elle avait l'œil brillant et un sourire béat qui se reconnaît bien chez les personnes en état d'ébriété. Tant pis pour elle, elle aurait son premier cours demain avec la gueule de bois. Si Rogue avait su comment faire, il aurait sans doute gloussé en imaginant la scène. Bien fait pour cette jeune idiote.

« Bon très bien, merci pour cette soirée chers collègues, je retourne à mon bureau, j'ai encore pas mal de dossiers à préparer, cette période de l'année est la plus éprouvante » Minerva venait de se lever du canapé et salua chaleureusement ses collègues, la plupart en profitèrent pour la suivre et regagner leurs appartements.

Hermione comptait se servir un thé avant de regagner ses appartements, elle attendit que tout le monde sorte, elle se leva pour embrasser Tonks en lui souhaitant une agréable nuit. Quand tous furent sortis de la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sans aucune élégance dans son cher fauteuil, les yeux fermés, elle se mit à rire hystériquement, une de ses petites mains frêles caressant ses paupières. Mais elle se stoppa nette, elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et put voir à travers ses doigts que Rogue était encore là, face à elle, tenant fièrement son verre d'alcool, aussi digne qu'un aristocrate. Il affichait un sourire franchement moqueur face à sa collègue passablement saoule.

« Eh bien miss Granger, je constate qu'on veut jouer les grandes personnes. Vous avez malheureusement échoué. Vous êtes ridiculement ivre » lança Rogue, un brin moqueur et suffisant

« Je ne suis pas saoule professeur » rétorqua Hermione,vexée, qui s'était levée pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Ce ne fut sans compter sur son pied qui vint heurter la table basse, l'entraînant dans une chute inévitable

« De toute évidence » répondit Rogue, qui avait eu le temps de se lever et de réceptionner sa jeune collègue entre ses bras fermes, elle trouva appui contre son torse solide. Il la remit rapidement droite sur ses pieds. Il avait beau être détestable, il était incroyablement agile et réactif

« m.. Merci … ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde miss, néanmoins peut-être devrais-je vous raccompagner à vos appartements. Quand je vois l'étourderie dont vous savez faire preuve dans 20m², je pense que vous seriez capable de vous tuer sur le chemin du retour. » suggéra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse et monocorde, il n'affichait aucune émotion. Son regard noir pénétrait les yeux noisette de sa collègue, il attendait une réponse.

Ces quelques secondes durèrent des heures, Hermione s'était perdue dans les méandres des yeux de son professeur, noirs comme jamais elle n'en n'avait vu d'autres. Elle fut troublée de l'intensité de son regard. Quelque peu désarçonnée elle trouva tout de même le moyen de répondre :

« Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, merci »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Hermione tituba tout le long du chemin, Rogue ne l'aida pas et préféra se moquer d'elle en poussant des soufflements d'exaspération. Enfin arrivés devant le tableau de la jeune femme, le bellâtre apparut dans son tableau

« Miss Granger, quel infini plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes superbe dans cette petite robe noire, vous avez dû faire sensation pour votre premier dîner j'imagine ? »

« Je vous confirme, elle a fait sensation » rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, bien trop mal à l'aise d'avoir abusé de la boisson dès la première soirée. Quant à son tableau, il avait beau être charmant, c'était trop de mièvrerie pour elle. Rogue allait la planter là mais il se ravisa. Il avança d'un pas félin tout près de sa collègue, approchant dangereusement son visage et vint positionner sa bouche tout près de son oreille pour lui souffler :

« J'aurais votre poste, et cela sera d'une facilité enfantine. Que le jeu commence miss Granger. Vous êtes venue troubler ma tranquillité et il est hors de question que vous en sortiez indemne » son souffle chaud caressait le cou d'Hermione, son ton menaçant contrastait avec la sensualité que pouvait représenter ce geste, il se recula de quelques pas, et la regarda droit dans les yeux

« Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces professeur, j'ai mérité ma place, votre jalousie et votre convoitise pour ce poste sont ridicules au possible, et votre amertume ne m'atteint aucunement. Vous jouerez tout seul à ce petit jeu, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sur ce, professeur Rogue, bonne nuit ! » rétorqua Hermione, pleine de défi dans les yeux. Puis entra dans son tableau en chuchotant son mot de passe pour que Rogue n'entende pas, puis disparut dans le trou béant donnant sur son appartement.

Rogue la suivit des yeux et quand le tableau se referma, il partit dans un flottement grâcieux de cape.

« C'est ce qu'on verra miss Granger … c'est ce qu'on verra » grogna t il pour lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'antre du serpent

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre plus vite que prévu puisqu'il est assez court. Enfin j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais aussi remercier _Fantomette34_ , _MioneRogue_ et _Kyara_ pour leurs gentilles reviews et tous les autres pour suivre ma fiction. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais vos retours sont extrêmement importants et vos message bons ou mauvais sont ma seule source de motivation ... Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me faire part de vos avis, de vos compliments ou de vos déceptions ;). Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Dans l'antre du serpent

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla difficilement à cause des excès de la veille. La bouche pâteuse, nauséeuse et migraineuse, le diagnostic était formel : gueule de bois.

Les sorciers avaient bien plus de façons de faire passer rapidement ce mal honteux que les moldus, on trouvait ce remède sous forme de potion appelée communément « anti gueule de bois ». Le problème, c'est qu'Hermione n'en n'avait pas en sa possession et elle allait devoir donner son premier cours en tant que professeur titulaire des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal dans 1h. Elle prit son courage gryffondorien à deux mains et se résolue à aller mander à son cher collègue détesté une fiole de ce concentré dont elle avait tant besoin. Ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les appartements de son collègue, elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots pour se rendre directement à la salle de classe du cours de potions, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle le trouverait là.

Elle frappa trois coups. Rien. Aucune réponse.

Elle s'octroya le droit d'entrer tout de même. La salle était vide, l'air naturellement frais qui circulait dans cette pièce soulagea Hermione de son mal si honteux. Elle passa la petite porte qui menait à la réserve du professeur Rogue et remarqua au fond de la petite pièce une autre porte en bois. Elle ne songea pas à toquer et ouvrit directement la porte.

Le spectacle était saisissant, elle était arrivée dans un majestueux salon aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Toutes les couleurs oscillaient entre le vert émeraude du sofa entreposés dans la pièce et le noir de certains meubles comme la table basse ou encore ce petit fauteuil en cuir posé devant la cheminée qui paraissait si confortable.

Quelque chose clochait. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, elle avait pu entrer sans difficulté, et pourtant Rogue n'était pas visible dans la pièce. Le regard d'Hermione se posa instinctivement sur un élément qui contrastait par sa couleur avec la pièce toute entière.

Une chemise blanche, posée sur le dossier du sofa vert émeraude. Sûrement celle de Rogue.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le parquet grinçant dans une des pièces voisines, les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Rogue. Solution. Vite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se dissimula maladroitement dans un coin, derrière un petit fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'immense bibliothèque qui ornait la pièce.

Rogue apparut soudainement dans la pièce, habillé seulement de son habituel pantalon noir, mais sans ses éternelles robes noires cette fois-ci et pour cause, il était torse-nu. Il devait probablement sortir de sa salle de bain, après tout il n'était que 7h du matin et elle, elle se trouvait dans ses appartements privés sans y avoir été invitée.

Depuis sa cachette de fortune elle lorgna sur le torse fin de son collègue. Il avait la blancheur des statues de marbre et portait les stigmates de ses nombreuses années d'espion, des cicatrices irrégulières sillonnaient insolemment le corps de cet homme. C'était tout nouveau pour Hermione, Rogue avait été son professeur et la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu un tant soit peu « dévêtu » c'était parce qu'il avait retiré sa lourde cape lors d'un cours de potions de sa sixième année où les volutes de fumée s'échappant des chaudrons rendait l'espace de la classe des cachots légèrement étouffant. C'est en regardant ce torse esquinté et pourtant si bien constitué qu'elle prit conscience à quel point Rogue avait dû mettre sa vie et son âme en péril. Tout d'un coup l'émotion gagna Hermione face à la vue de ce corps. Elle se rappela de la guerre, de tous ceux tombés, de la violence du combat final, des liens qui unissaient tous ceux qui avaient accepté de se battre enfin elle accorda sa dernière pensée à ses parents qu'elle avait été contrainte d'oublietter. Dès lors elle était devenue orpheline, mais elle n'avait jamais pleuré, elle leur avait octroyé la sécurité et la garantie que les forces du mal n'attenteraient jamais à leur vie. Elle laissa échapper un reniflement pour contenir tous ses sanglots, ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas à Rogue.

Elle se terra en boule derrière ce si petit fauteuil qui ne suffisait pas à la camoufler convenablement, elle n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de réfléchir. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue envoya paître le petit fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce

 _Merde_.

« Granger, qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mes appartements privés ?» cracha Rogue. Le ton de sa voix était altéré par sa colère soudaine, ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés que la ride entre ses deux yeux avait l'air d'un gouffre sans fond

« Désolée, vraiment, ce n'était pas mon intention j'étais venue pour vous demander une p… »

« Vos explications ne m'intéressent aucunement, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez _immédiatement_ » vociféra Rogue. Il avait approché son visage si près de sa jeune collègue comme pour lui prouver que sa haine n'était pas feinte et qu'elle avait désormais imprégné tous les traits de son visage

Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant devant les menaces évidentes lancées par son collègue. Il était bien moins effrayant torse-nu de toute façon. Malgré ses yeux encore rougis d'avoir laissé échapper quelques larmes trop longtemps contenues, elle se redressa et bomba son petit torse qui en réalité ne pouvait aucunement rivaliser face à celui, nettement plus imposant, de Severus Rogue.

« Laissez-moi terminer professeur, j… »

« Non Granger, c'en est assez, je vous ai demandé de sortir de mon salon alors dégagez avant que je n'use de la force »

« Non ! Ecoutez-moi »

Rogue ne semblait même plus en colère, il sortit simplement sa baguette de sa poche et d'un élégant mouvement accompagnant un sort informulé il fit parvenir magiquement sa chemise blanche, qui se trouvait sur son sofa, jusqu'à lui. Il l'enfila prestement en tournant le dos à son indécrottable collègue, quitte à écouter son flot de paroles insupportables autant que ce soit dans une tenue décente. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, son visage avait revêtit son éternelle froideur. Ses yeux détaillaient hautainement la jeune femme, et il semblait serrer les dents d'agacement puisque sa mâchoire bougeait rythmiquement. Il semblait encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il était en colère.

« Alors voilà, tout d'abord merci de me recevoir dans vos appartements » ironisa Hermione, ce qui était parfaitement risqué vu la situation. Rogue arqua un sourcil comme pour signifier son étonnement face au culot non feint de cette petite peste. « Le salon est très accueillant, j'imagine que la chambre doit être non moins charmante »

« Cessez » menaça Rogue sur un ton péremptoire

« Je plaisante professeur, j'étais simplement venue vous demander si vous aviez en votre possession une potion anti gueule de bois je donne mon premier cours dans une heure et je me sens extrêmement nauséeuse »

« En quoi ceci est mon problème ? Vous avez décidé de boire comme un puit sans fond, à vous d'en assumer les conséquences. Maintenez disparaissez avant que je ne vous lance un sortilège impardonnable » souffla Rogue à voix basse, il n'avait pas besoin d'élever le ton de sa voix pour paraître tout à fait menaçant. Et même plus encore.

« Je vous demande de m'aider à soulager mon estomac, c'est votre devoir en tant que maître des potions que de distribuer des remèdes à quiconque en aurait besoin »

« Etes vous en train de sous-entendre que mon rôle est celui d'un vulgaire pharmacien moldu ? J'espère me tromper miss, autrement vous apprendrez que vous venez d'outrepasser les limites. » rétorqua Rogue d'un air profondément ennuyé tout en tournant le dos à sa collègue. Il venait de se désintéresser de la conversation et s'occupa de la finition de sa tenue afin de pouvoir se présenter décemment au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et pour votre information, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour votre profession et pour votre … talent dans ce domaine. Vous êtes sans conteste le maître le plus compétent dans l'art des potions et ce n'est un secret pour personne. » Hermione avait presque étouffé sa réponse elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'admirait, mais elle n'avait jamais compté lui cacher de toute façon. Si elle avait vu le visage de son collègue, elle l'aurait vu lever les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins il était tout de même surpris d'apprendre qu'elle l'admirait quelque part tout au fond de lui, il se sentit touché par cette révélation. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, le besoin de reconnaissance est humain. Il revint sur ses pas, effleura Hermione sans même lui adresser un regard et s'enfonça dans sa réserve. Il lui présenta la petite fiole qu'elle désirait tant.

« Je n'aime pas les lèches-bottes dans votre genre Miss Granger » grommela Rogue

Hermione attrapa vivement la fiole tendue dans la longue main élégante et puissante du maître des cachots.

« Je m'en doute bien professeur Rogue, néanmoins j'ai réussi »

Effectivement elle avait réussi à obtenir la potion et sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Sur quoi elle le planta-là, seul, dans son salon, sur le point d'entrer dans une rage folle dont lui seul avait le secret. Néanmoins il savait se contenir. Il observa sa jeune collègue quitter ses appartements en sautillant de façon inappropriée et clairement insolente. Il attendit que la porte de son salon se referme, celle de la réserve et enfin celle de sa classe pour laisser échapper sa frustration.

 _Insupportable petite peste_.

Et sans plus attendre, il attrapa sa lourde cape et sortit à son tour de ses appartements pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.


	3. Chapter 3 : Des nouvelles inquiétantes

Bonsoir à tous. Finalement je poste mes chapitres plus régulièrement que prévu, j'ai pris un bon rythme d'écriture et j'espère sincèrement que cela vous conviens. Le cœur de l'intrigue met du temps à se mettre en place mais ne vous en faites pas ça arrive, tout comme la relation d'Hermione et Rogue. Cependant c'est un choix d'interprétation, je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite entre eux car je n'imagine pas ces deux personnages aller trop vite en besogne, je trouve que ça ne leur correspondrait pas et comme j'essaye de les rendre un maximum crédible, j'espère que vous comprenez ma démarche.

Je souhaiterais également continuer de remercier _Fantomette34_ , _Kyara_ et _MioneRogue_ pour leurs **reviews** très motivantes. Merci également pour les mises en favori. **N'hésitez pas à commenter** et à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est ma seule motivation. J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'écris est profondément ennuyeux ou si cela vous plait quand même un peu ^^

Un nouveau chapitre dont le titre présage bien des choses …

* * *

 **Chapitre 3. Des nouvelles inquiétantes**

La première journée de cours s'était passée sans trop de problèmes pour Hermione, elle avait réussi à imposer son autorité naturelle, et un accord entendu s'était scellé entre elle et ses classes, basé sur un respect mutuel. Néanmoins cela avait été éprouvant, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir regagner ses appartements avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas du soir. Elle se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle resta le temps de se sentir complètement revigorée. Elle s'octroya également le droit de se vêtir comme elle le souhaitait il était clair que lorsqu'elle donnait cours elle avait sa tenue professorale composée d'une robe noire élégante de sorcière au style particulièrement médiéval ornée de quelques fils rouges et or entremêlés et d'une cape de velours très sophistiquée. Mais quand la journée de cours était terminée elle s'accorda le droit de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait, ses longues robes de professeur pouvaient être légèrement étouffantes au bout d'un moment. Elle opta donc pour une élégante robe noire qui épousait son corps à la perfection, sans aucune vulgarité néanmoins. La jeune femme avait bien grandi, elle était devenue une femme pourvue d'un charisme et d'une élégance naturelle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire trop pour être parfaitement présentable. Elle présentait une certaine grâce harmonieuse caractérisée par la légèreté et l'aisance à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. Elle n'oublia pas de compléter sa tenue de sa fameuse cape noire.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle par la petite porte, celle réservée au corps enseignant. Et se laissa tomber gracieusement dans sa chaise, elle avait hâte de manger, son estomac se plaignait déjà bruyamment. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas supporter la mauvaise humeur de son collègue trop longtemps.

« Alors Hermione, cette première journée a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? » s'informa poliment McGonagall qui était assise juste à côté d'elle

« Et même plus encore Minerva, c'est un vrai bonheur d'enseigner ici » répondit Hermione, elle affichait un large sourire sincère qui dévoila toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches

« Bien, très bien, j'ai confiance et j'ai fondé de grands espoirs sur vous. Comme vous le savez le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a la fâcheuse réputation d'être maudit. J'espère que vous briserez la malédiction » poursuivit McGonagall avec le plus large sourire dont elle était capable, c'est-à-dire une sorte de rictus qui semblait contracter anormalement les zygomatiques de la directrice, néanmoins ses yeux brillaient de sincérité ce qui toucha Hermione profondément

C'est à ce moment précis que Rogue s'installa élégamment sur sa chaise, à côté d'Hermione, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait probablement entendu la conversation des deux femmes et ce débordement de _joyeuseries_ l'ennuyait tout particulièrement.

« Pathétique » grinça-t-il

« Ah, professeur Rogue vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, je me languissais » rétorqua Hermione, qui avait clairement décidé de jouer avec les nerfs de son collègue

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au liquide ambré que buvait Hermione pour accompagner son repas et un rictus mauvais s'empara de son visage si expressif.

« Miss Granger, croyez-vous qu'il soit opportun de renouveler vos expériences alambiquées ? Vous semblez incapable de vous dominer, je ne vous croyais pas si … amatrice »

Hermione rougit violemment à la remarque de son collègue, encore honteuse de ses excès de la veille, et c'est avec peine qu'elle rétorqua

« Je vous remercie de vous enquérir de ma personne professeur mais je suis tout à fait capable de maîtriser mon débit. Santé ! » lâcha-t-elle en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de Rogue qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts sans le faire bouger néanmoins, il regardait sa collègue avec un air impassible et vraisemblablement hautain.

« Au fait professeur, à ce propos, je voulais sincèrement m'excuser pour ce matin. Je me sens honteuse d'avoir pénétré dans vos appartements sans y avoir été invitée. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur trop longtemps, et bien évidemment je voulais aussi vous remercier pour la potion » souffla Hermione tout bas pour ne pas être entendue de ses autres collègues, elle s'était rapprochée tout près de l'oreille de Rogue qui pouvait sentir son souffle chaud effleurer son cou très légèrement

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Si vous étiez encore mon élève je vous aurait fait renvoyer immédiatement pour voyeurisme, impertinence, irrespect et insubordination » rétorqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse dénuée de quelconque empathie

« Rien que ça ! Voyeurisme dites-vous ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

« Petite insolente ! Vous m'espionniez alors que j'étais dans une tenue beaucoup trop indécente pour vos petits yeux chastes » vociféra Rogue, tout en s'efforçant de se contenir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses collègues, qui semblaient néanmoins bien trop occupés à se jeter sur la nourriture

« Je ne vous permet pas ! Je ne vous espionnais pas et … Mes yeux ne sont pas chastes » couina Hermione qui se sentit quelque peu offensée et troublée par la tournure que prenait la discussion

« Et pourtant les faits sont là. Quant à votre vie privée, elle ne m'intéresse nullement, maintenant laissez moi manger tranquille où je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire stupéfixier » répondit Rogue sur un ton péremptoire.

Sur ces douces paroles les deux collègues décidèrent de clore le débat pour davantage se concentrer sur leurs assiettes respectives. Hermione balaya la salle du regard, elle était tellement heureuse de se trouver ici, à cette table professorale face à tous ces élèves en train de manger joyeusement dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. Elle rencontra le regard de certains élèves qui la regardait avec beaucoup de sympathie, avait-elle réussi à s'accorder les bonnes grâces de tous ces élèves dès le premier jour ? Elle l'espérait tout au fond d'elle. Les élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient bien moins réceptifs mais vieilles rivalités obligent. Les choses ne pouvaient pas changer du jour au lendemain sous prétexte que la guerre était finie. Les questions de sang n'étaient toujours pas réglées, certains sorciers se sentaient toujours et encore supérieurs à d'autres qui n'étaient pas nés de parents sorciers. Des choses ne changeraient jamais, il fallait l'accepter. Aucune société n'était parfaite.

Sur cette pensée elle reporta son attention sur la table professorale à laquelle elle se trouvait et chercha sa collègue Tonks du regard, mais elle ne la trouva pas attablée.

« Minerva, savez-vous pourquoi Tonks n'est pas présente ? »

« Aucune idée Miss Granger, elle se repose sûrement, rien n'oblige les professeurs à se présenter à tous les repas de la Grande Salle, certains préfèrent parfois commander à manger directement aux elfes de maison pour manger dans leurs appartements. Inutile de vous préciser que ce cher Severus est un coutumier de ce genre de manies »

Hermione sourit presque imperceptiblement à cette dernière remarque. Son collègue avait un sacré caractère qui rebutait beaucoup de gens. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas impressionnée, elle ne l'avait jamais été et pour cause cela lui avait valu beaucoup de mépris de la part de Rogue lorsqu'elle était élève. Bien sûr elle le respectait beaucoup, il avait beaucoup de charisme et il était si mystérieux, tout le concernant paraissait énigmatique alors effectivement il était un homme impressionnant mais cela n'opérait pas sur Hermione. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie écrasée par l'autorité de cet homme, au contraire elle avait toujours essayé de se hisser jusqu'à cette hauteur qu'il prenait délibérément. Stupidité ou courage, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Elle le trouvait amusant, il fallait chercher activement pour lui trouver cette qualité mais ce qui la faisait sourire c'était cet air méchant et condescendant qu'il se plaisait à afficher en permanence qui entrait en parfaite contradiction avec toutes ses bonnes actions. C'était un grand solitaire mais il semblait se satisfaire de cette situation, il se terrait dans ses cachots quand il se sentait trop étouffé par les gens. Il était antipathique à souhait mais lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une joute verbale avec lui elle lui trouvait une élocution impeccable, un verbe tranché, une répartie implacable qui selon Hermione était signe d'une grande intelligence et même quand il voulait être cinglant, il était tellement caustique que cela faisait presque toujours sourire Hermione. Elle adorait provoquer son collègue même si celui-ci semblait détester cela.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et tout le monde se dirigea vers ses dortoirs respectifs. Rogue quitta la table presque imperceptiblement tel une ombre et disparut derrière la petite porte. Elle se leva peu de temps après accompagnée par d'autres professeurs et se dirigea le cœur léger en direction de ses appartements. Cette première journée avait été parfaite pensa-t-elle, et c'est sur ces douces pensées qu'elle pénétra dans ses appartements.

Le mois de septembre était passé à une vitesse folle, Hermione avait prit ses marques et se plaisait tellement dans l'exercice de ses nouvelles fonctions qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. C'était donc ça, faire un métier que l'on aime et qui nous passionne. Une sensation si agréable qu'Hermione n'eut jamais l'impression de vraiment « travailler », pour elle l'enseignement était quelque chose de naturel, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa scolarité à éduquer ses deux plus chers amis. D'ailleurs ils lui manquaient incroyablement, elle leur écrirait demain pour leur donner de ses nouvelles, elle avait très envie de les revoir, peut-être pourraient-ils aller boire un verre prochainement aux Trois Balais. C'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'elle sortit de ses draps chauds pour affronter une nouvelle journée automnale. Les températures s'étaient quelque peu rafraichies mais les appartements d'Hermione jouissaient toujours d'une agréable chaleur maintenue par les flammes enveloppantes qui dansaient langoureusement dans la cheminée de son salon. Elle prit le temps de se préparer soigneusement comme chaque matin, elle se maquilla légèrement désireuse de faire ressortir la jolie couleur ambrée de ses beaux yeux, s'habilla de sa robe professorale et se para de sa majestueuse cape avant de sortir de ses appartements. Ses pas raisonnaient anormalement dans le couloir qu'elle s'empressa de traverser le plus rapidement possible, elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi mais elle fut prise d'un frisson de peur désagréable et ce, tout le long de son chemin. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la Grande Salle qu'elle fut enveloppée dans une bulle sécurisante, ce sentiment d'effroi irraisonné la quitta aussi vite qu'il était venu à elle. Hermione passa la Grande Salle au rayon X à la recherche d'une anormalité qui aurait pu expliquer son trouble récent mais elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Severus n'était pas attablé mais c'était souvent le cas, il préférait souvent rester terré dans ses appartements finalement cela l'arrangeait bien, elle n'avait ainsi pas besoin d'affronter la mauvaise humeur permanente de son lugubre collègue.

Tonks n'était pas attablée non plus, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, elle avait loupé beaucoup de repas depuis la rentrée ce qui avait laissé peu de temps à Hermione pour discuter avec elle. Elle en fut peinée, mais Tonks devait avoir d'autres choses à faire tout simplement. Elle fut sortie expressément de ses réflexions lors de l'arrivée massive des hiboux dans la Grande Salle. Une élégante chouette blanche comme la neige vint se poser dans l'assiette d'Hermione :

« Hedwige ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, j'avais justement prévu d'écrire à Harry » s'exclama Hermione, comme si la chouette pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait

Hermione récupéra la missive que la chouette tenait fermement en son bec attendant une friandise en échange.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Ce serait bien que l'on se rencontre bientôt, il y'a plusieurs choses dont il faudrait que l'on parle tous les deux._

 _En attendant reste très prudente s'il te plait Hermione._

 _Si tu es disponible demain soir, fait le moi savoir, on pourrait se retrouver à 20h devant la grande grille de Poudlard._

 _J'attends ta réponse._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Harry_


	4. Chapter 4 : Incident explosif

Voilà la suite, j'essaye d'aller le plus rapidement possible dans la mise en ligne de mon histoire, tout en essayant de ne rien bâcler. L'intrigue commence à voir le jour, j'essaye de poster la suite d'ici 3 jours maximum. En attendant je remercie toujours mes fidèles reviewers … et je souhaite la bienvenue à Loulou0999. Merci pour ta review très encourageante !

A bientôt

 **Chapitre 4 : Incident explosif**

Hermione fut troublée par le contenu de la lettre, la tension transcrite à travers les lignes était palpable. Elle ne voyait absolument pas à quoi Harry voulait faire allusion … _reste très prudente_ … mais à quoi bon ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû rester prudente c'était dans les années où Voldemort agissait encore, mais après la guerre tout le monde était libéré de toute prudence, tout le monde pouvait vivre à nouveau sereinement. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle retourna la missive envoyée par Harry et gribouilla rapidement une réponse affirmative, elle le verrait le plus tôt possible, le lendemain soir donc. Elle donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola sans tarder. Elle ne termina pas son petit-déjeuner, cette lettre lui avait quelque peu coupé la faim. Elle quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, ouvrit violemment la petite porte et entra en collision avec le maître des potions qui avait choisi au même moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un rapide encas avant de commencer les cours. La violence du choc projeta Hermione contre le torse viril de son collègue, qui, légèrement courroucé par ce contact rejeta la jeune femme contre la petite porte qui s'était refermée violemment. Ils étaient donc tous deux dans la petite salle où les professeurs aimaient se prélasser en soirée, mais à ce moment il n'y avait qu'eux et ils purent se toiser avec toute la méchanceté dont ils étaient capables à leur guise.

« Vous avez la chance d'avoir deux yeux, tâchez de vous en servir à l'avenir pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être de nouveau victime de vos maladresses » vociféra Rogue, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé une bien mauvaise nuit. Ses traits étaient fatigués et deux superbes poches creusaient ses yeux noirs

« Pardonnez-moi professeur mais vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous trouver sur mon chemin, maintenant laissez-moi passer, j'ai mieux à faire que de me faire rabrouer par un homme qui se considère mieux que tout le monde »

« Changez de ton immédiatement Miss Granger, je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi de cette façon. Je ne suis ni Potter ni votre petit ami Weasley » rétorqua Rogue de sa voix la plus douce et la plus tranchante, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir Hermione malgré elle. Il s'était approché de sa jeune collègue au plus près qu'il était possible avant de franchir les limites de l'indécence. Il la supplantait de toute sa hauteur, le torse virilement bombé

« Les relations que j'entretiens avec Harry et Ron ne vous regardent nullement professeur, et Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. De plus, je ne suis plus votre élève, votre intimidation ne m'impressionne pas, maintenant reculez avant que je ne vous morde »

Rogue fut interloqué par la réponse de la jeune peste qui se trouvait devant lui, elle ne manquait pas de toupet ça c'est sûr. Le mordre ? Quel genre de menace était-ce là ? Une intimidation féline propre aux Gryffondor certainement … Hermione profita de ce trouble créé chez son collègue pour le dégager du passage de ses petites mains. Elle poursuivit son chemin sans un regard en arrière, laissant Rogue pantois. Il n'eut pas le goût d'aller manger et suivit Hermione de loin. Il se sentait d'une humeur terrible mais il avait pu remarquer que sa jeune collègue paraissait également fatiguée et colérique. Avait-elle passé la même nuit étrange que lui ? Avait-elle eu la même sensation désagréable en se levant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans l'enceinte du château ? Lui pouvait aisément ressentir les choses, et surtout les choses obscures. Il le devait à ses nombreuses années en tant qu'espion. Bien que son humeur ait toujours été affreusement mauvaise, il avait été soulagé lors de la chute du Lord Noir cependant il s'était bien gardé d'en modifier ses attitudes pour autant. La froideur et la solitude étaient ses plus fidèles alliées il n'allait pas changer du tout au tout sous prétexte que la paix était revenue, non certainement pas, il s'était simplement senti plus … léger. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ce matin quand il avait quitté ses appartements et qu'il avait senti régner dans l'atmosphère les effluves si particulières qu'il attribuait à la Magie, et pas n'importe quelle magie … La Magie Noire. Il pouvait la ressentir dans tout son corps conditionné aux forces obscures mais également la sentir, lui qui était si sensible aux odeurs de par sa formation de Maître des Potions. Son nez ne l'avait jamais trahi et il savait sentir quand il se tramait quelque chose et quand l'obscurité venait troubler la tranquillité. Cette odeur ressemblait bien trop à celle qui baignait la maison des Potter quand il était arrivé trop tard et qu'il avait découvert Lily, sa Lily, son âme sœur, étendue près du berceau du Survivant. Cette odeur aurait pu le faire vomir. Il n'avait pas décidé ce matin-là d'aller profiter du repas matinal mais il voulait savoir s'il se passait quelque chose, à la recherche d'un signe, d'un indice que des choses se passaient bel et bien mais sa collègue l'avait percuté et en la sermonnant il avait su. Il avait vu. Il en était sûr, elle aussi ressentait des choses, quand il avait planté son regard noir et colérique dans ceux de sa collègue, il y avait perçu de la colère également mais aussi une tension palpable. Ils faisaient tous les deux partie de ces gens qui pouvaient ressentir les mauvaises choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Une sorte de 6ème sens qui s'était greffé à leur instinct de survie respectif. Severus ressentait les choses parce qu'il avait été Mangemort, il a été un membre actif ayant participé à la chute du Lord Noir et en tant qu'espion ce 6ème sens lui avait été vital. Hermione ressentait les choses parce qu'elle avait passé 7 années de sa vie à se battre aux côtés de Ron et de Harry pour faire chuter Voldemort, elle avait vu tant de choses, elle était conditionnée à ressentir cette Magie Noire et ces forces obscures. Les fois où elle l'avait le plus ressenti c'était lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à proximité des Horcruxes, la magie que ces objets dégageaient était incroyablement puissante, en leur contact Hermione s'était souvent sentie nauséeuse. Elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment désagréable lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses appartements ce matin même.

5 minutes avant le début des cours elle recroisa Severus dans le hall, elle le sonda du regard, lui aussi. Leurs expressions respectives étaient graves. Hermione monta les étages pour rejoindra la salle où elle donnait cours, Severus quant à lui descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les cachots.

Rogue pénétra dans sa classe avec violence en faisant presque sortir la porte de ses gonds, seuls quelques rares élèves sursautaient encore, les autres étaient habitués. Il donnait cours aux 7ème années Gryffondor/ Serpentard.

« Ouvrez vos manuels page 234 » fit-il d'un ton péremptoire « la potion que vous devrez préparer aujourd'hui nécessite beaucoup d'attention, il s'agit du Philtre de Mort Vivant. Je n'attends pas de miracles de votre part je vous demanderai simplement d'être extrêmement vigilant sur la fin de la préparation et de bien verser le mucus de Veracrasse avant la cervelle de paresseux. Si vous inversez ces deux ingrédients les conséquences en seraient désastreuses et je sais parfaitement que vous ne souhaitez pas me contrarier » lança Rogue de sa morgue habituelle, quoique particulièrement effrayante en cet instant. On pouvait entendre certains élèves déglutir grossièrement. Qui aurait pu souhaiter contrarier Rogue ? Personne. La réponse était connue de tous.

Une fois les instructions écrites au tableau, les élèves allèrent tous chercher leurs ingrédients dans le calme, le brouhaha était proscrit dans cette salle, sous peine de se voir enlever une quantité outrageuse de points. Les élèves revinrent progressivement à leurs bureaux respectifs portant à bout de bras des racines de valériane, des fèves sopophoriques, de l'asphodèle, des crochets de serpents en poudre et tout un tas d'autres ingrédients nécessaires à la bonne réalisation de ladite potion. Rogue était très occupé à raturer ses copies d'élèves pendant la première heure de son cours. Quand le tas fut enfin corrigé et près à être rendu à leurs malheureux propriétaires il décida d'entamer son habituelle ronde entre les rangs pour juger le travail de ses pauvres élèves.

« Lamentable Paxton, _evanesco_ et j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour avoir gâché mes racines de Valériane » siffla Rogue devant le premier chaudron qui menaçait de déborder d'un liquide atrocement malodorant

« Votre potion serait parfaite si je vous avais demandé un bouillon de poule Hatcher ! Cependant ce n'est pas le cas. A moins que vous ne songiez à une carrière culinaire. J'enlève 1 point à la maison Serpentard » continua Rogue. Il enlevait rarement des points à sa maison mais depuis la chute du Lord Noir il faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'impartialité ce qui était un énorme pas en avant. Mais il veillait tout de même à enlever davantage de points aux autres maisons qu'à la sienne et maintenant que Granger était directrice des Gryffondor il veillerait personnellement à enlever des points aux petits lions dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Alors que Rogue poursuivait, semant la terreur et la désolation sur son chemin, une détonation retentit dans la classe et un chaudron explosa recouvrant d'un liquide insipide cinq élèves. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose, il sermonna odieusement les élèves concernés les intimant de quitter les cachots le plus rapidement possible pour éviter le contact avec les volutes de fumées toxiques.

« Sortez tous ! Immédiatement ! Sauf vous cinq, allez immédiatement vous enfermer dans la réserve pendant que je règle le problème » rugit Rogue.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent en troupeau. Rogue lança un _evanesco_ sur le chaudron responsable du désastre. Ces bons à rien étaient incapables de suivre quelques instructions c'était à prévoir. Il lança un sort de protection sur la salle pour estomper les fumées nocives. C'est à ce moment-là qu'entra dans la classe Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là Granger ?! Hors de ma vue »

« J'ai laissé mes élèves sous la surveillance de Rusard, j'ai entendu le sol de ma classe trembler, j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose ici … Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vos abrutis de Gryffondor sont incapables de suivre une instruction à la lettre, j'enlève 50 points à votre maison pour avoir en son sein des incapables pareils »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Rogue l'avait prise par la main et l'entrainait dangereusement en direction de la réserve. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, laissant apercevoir à la jeune femme 4 Serpentard en état de choc, leurs vêtements étaient brulés et rapiécés après l'explosion.

« Je ne vois pas le moindre Gryffondor professeur Rogue, seulement des Serpentard ! Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir redonner ces 50 points que vous avez pris injustement, immédiatement ! » Rebella Hermione qui se tenait bras croisé face à son collègue, attendant patiemment qu'il obéisse. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. A vrai dire il ne la regardait plus me reporta son attention sur le groupe d'élèves.

« Où est passé le 5ème élève ? » sonda Rogue auprès des jeunes étudiants qui paraissaient troublés.

« On ne sait pas professeur, il y avait tellement de fumée, on n'a pas vu Vikram partir » répondit un des 4 Serpentard, visiblement mal à l'aise devant la fureur grandissante de son directeur de maison.

Rogue poussa les 4 élèves et s'engouffra dans la réserve pour pénétrer dans ses appartements qui se situaient cachés derrière la porte du fond de la petite salle. Hermione en profita pour parler aux jeunes gens

« Que s'est-il passé dans cette classe ? » demanda gentiment Hermione

« On ne sait pas professeur, il y a eu une explosion mais ce n'était pas notre faute, ce n'est pas notre chaudron qui a explosé c'est celui de Vikram Avery. On a reçu le liquide sur nous qui a brûlé nos vêtements et le professeur Rogue nous a demandé de venir nous refugier dans la réserve le temps qu'il nettoie la salle mais on était trop occupé à vérifier qu'on ne soit pas brûlés et on n'a pas vu Avery partir madame ! »

« Très bien, retournez dans la salle s'il vous plait et asseyez vous en attendant, je reviens dans peu de temps »

Hermione se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue, elle ouvrit la porte une nouvelle fois sans aucun souci, elle n'était pas fermée à clé, et elle trouva Rogue, dos à elle, face à sa cheminée. Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Miss Granger, vous venez de prendre la fâcheuse habitude de vous introduire sans accord préalable dans mes appartements. Dois-je vous blesser gravement pour que vous cessiez ces intrusions ? » s'exclama Rogue d'un air songeur. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

« C'est un peu différent cette fois-ci. Il se passe quelque chose professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De toute évidence Miss »

« Est-ce que … ? »

« Oui Avery s'est enfuit par le réseau de ma cheminée, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne connais pas encore la réponse »

« Peut être que ses camarades sont au courant de quelques chose ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Cela fait un moment que j'ai remarqué qu'Avery évoluait seul. Il ne reste pas avec ses camarades de maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais croyez-moi je le découvrirais » Rogue se retourna pour faire face à Hermione

« Professeur, avant que vous ne retourniez dans votre classe, rendez à ma maison les 50 points enlevés injustement avant que je n'en fasse part à la directrice »

Rogue avança près d'elle, lui prit fermement le poignet, ce qui ne manqua pas de créer un subtil frisson dans le corps d'Hermione, certainement à cause de l'agréable chaleur que dégageait la paume de son ravisseur. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire le mot « quidditch » elle se retrouva projetée dans la réserve à l'extérieur des appartements de Rogue qu'il prit la peine de fermer à clé cette fois-ci. Il poussa sa jeune collègue en dehors de la réserve jusque dans sa classe.

« Maintenant retournez dans votre classe Miss Granger, personne n'a besoin de votre insupportable présence ici » lança Rogue sur un ton profondément ennuyé.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et quitta la salle dignement, sans regarder en arrière, dans un bruissement de cape libérant des effluves aux senteurs parfaitement féminines qui vinrent chatouiller les narines de Rogue, son fidèle odorat trouvait cette odeur particulièrement sensuelle mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail parfaitement déplacé pour un homme de sa stature. Rogue ne parvint pas à soutirer quelconque information à ses élèves, ils ne savaient rien, il état un parfait legilimens et cela lui permettait de voir quand quelqu'un mentait, ce n'était pas le cas de ses élèves. Ils ne savaient rien. Avery agissait en solo. Oui mais à quelles fins ? Quel était le projet exactement ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.


	5. Chapter 5 : Menace révélée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction. J'aimerais remercier _Magiquement_ qui vient de rejoindre la lecture de cette fiction et bien sûr tous les fidèles reviewers qui suivent la fic depuis le début. Vraiment merci ...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite. Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les autres, mais il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité ... ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Menace révélée**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Cependant ce sentiment gênant n'avait pas quitté Rogue ni Hermione. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger avant d'aller se coucher. Le repas du soir fut bien silencieux, Rogue et Hermione ne s'échangèrent aucun mot si ce n'est quelques regards discrets du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Quand le repas fut fini, McGonagall intima aux professeurs de tous venir dans la petite salle derrière la Grande Salle afin de s'entretenir. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Une fois assis confortablement dans les fauteuils, la directrice se leva au milieu de la petite pièce confortable et entama son discours

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, il faut que nous parlions de l'incident qui a eu lieu cet après-midi dans le cours de potions. Un élève a semble-t-il volontairement fait explosé son chaudron et a profité de la diversion pour s'enfuir par la cheminée de Severus. De plus je crois que vous avez tous ressenti aujourd'hui l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante dans laquelle est baignée le château depuis ce matin. Il se passe quelque chose de préoccupant, mais tant que rien n'est avéré il faut que cette conversation reste entre nous tous. Inutile d'affoler les élèves. Severus peux-tu nous en dire davantage sur Vikram Avery ? Le connais-tu un tant soit peu ? »

« Malheureusement Minerva je ne sais que bien peu de chose sur Avery. Il est le fils d'un Mangemort, mais celui-ci est mort lors de la bataille finale et sa famille a été interrogée lors du procès de réhabilitation des familles de Mangemorts notables et aucune charge n'a été retenue contre les Avery. Ils ont été libérés de tous soupçons. »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous couper » interrompit Hermione, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au maître des potions « pourquoi Tonks n'est-elle pas présente ? »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, pouvons-nous revenir à Avery ? » rétorqua Minerva, visiblement agacée par l'intervention d'Hermione

« Non, pardonnez-moi Minerva mais je trouve cela important, Tonks est souvent absente et ce soir tous les professeurs sont censés être présents ici. Elle est la seule à ne pas être parmi nous ce soir, je trouve cela bizarre »

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ce n'est pas le sujet le plus important » molesta gentiment McGonagall, ce qui ne manqua pas d'offusquer profondément Hermione, qui se renfrogna et se laissa tomber nonchalamment dans son siège en décidant de ne plus prendre part à la conversation.

Elle attendit patiemment que la conversation prenne fin et qu'elle puisse regagner ses appartements. Elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se disait de toute façon personne ne savait rien et personne ne pouvait encore rien prouver des intentions du garçon. Ainsi elle se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu, attendant l'instant où elle pourrait regagner son lit.

« Bien, merci à tous d'être restés, nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé mais les jours prochains seront décisifs. Restez prudents, si jamais vous constatez des choses étranges n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Maintenant que l'on a retrouvé le goût de la paix, il est hors de question que quoi que ce soit vienne troubler l'ordre rétabli »

Cette phrase fit sortir Hermione de sa torpeur, _restez prudents_ … Cela lui rappela la lettre d'Harry … Et s'il se passait effectivement quelque chose. Harry était Auror, il saurait lui confirmer la situation dès le lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle patiente mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. La paix avait été tellement difficile à obtenir.

Elle décida de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment et sortit de la petite pièce à la suite de ses collègues. Elle aperçut Rogue s'engouffrer rapidement dans les escaliers menant aux cachots, quant à elle, elle se dirigea vers le couloir de ses appartements au premier étage. Elle était la seule à cet étage, les autres professeurs logeaient tous au deuxième étage. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer dans son couloir. Elle fut immédiatement parcourue d'un frisson, la température était anormalement basse et toutes les torches étaient éteintes. Elle ne voyait même pas ses pieds.

« _Lumos_ »

La lumière de sa baguette éclairait subtilement les alentours, elle croisait par ci par là les regards endormis de quelques rares tableaux. Elle ne voyait pas à 2 mètres devant elle, alors elle avança prudemment, s'enfonçant progressivement dans l'obscurité étouffante, comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir à tout instant de cette noirceur enveloppante. Elle arriva enfin devant son tableau, quelque peu rassurée de n'avoir alors croisé personne, bien qu'elle sache se défendre, la situation n'en était pas moins intimidante. Elle éclaira de sa baguette son tableau pour prévenir le courtisan qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle mais personne ne vint. Elle l'appela deux trois fois mais sa voix s'évanouissait en échos angoissants qui ressemblaient à des plaintes à chaque fois et elle n'osa plus appeler. Elle se demanda où l'habitant de son tableau avait bien pu passer. Etait-ce habituel pour les tableaux de se balader hors de leur cadre ? Elle dirigea sa baguette aux alentours et ses yeux furent attirés par un liquide rougeâtre qui tâchait sporadiquement le sol. Elle avança sa baguette en direction de cet élément anormal. En approchant davantage sa baguette, elle étouffa un cri. Un corps lacéré gisait lamentablement au sol, et pas n'importe quel corps, celui de Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, l'obscurité environnante ne lui permettait pas de jouer les Gryffondor courageuse, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et traversa le couloir, descendit l'escalier en de grandes enjambées, elle poursuivit sa descente jusqu'aux cachots et martela l'entrée visible des appartements de Rogue qui n'était autre qu'un tableau représentant un homme à l'air mauvais.

« Cessez de frapper ce tableau Miss, voulez-vous que j'appelle le propriétaire ? » demanda l'homme du tableau

« Oui s'il vous plait et faites vite » cria Hermione encore haletante et paniquée

Peu de temps après le tableau s'ouvrit sur un Rogue visiblement furieux d'avoir été dérangé. Son allure déguenillée indiqua à Hermione qu'il avait dû se rhabiller en toute hâte. Il était échevelé et ne portait pas ses sempiternelles robes noires mais simplement une chemise blanche mal boutonnée et pour cause il avait boutonné 12h à 14h, la scène aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

« Professeur Rogue, je ne savais pas qui prévenir d'autre, je … je … » fit Hermione encore toute tremblante

« Que se passe-t-il Miss ? » Rogue venait de quitter son air colérique et semblait beaucoup plus doux, il voyait sa collègue qui paraissait dévastée, il posa sa main très légèrement sur son épaule pour l'aider à poursuivre son récit

« Venez avec moi » lui dit-elle

Il la suivit rapidement jusqu'au premier étage. Une fois arrivés, lui aussi fut parcourut d'un désagréable frisson. Il faisait très froid et très sombre. Ils formulèrent tous les deux un _Lumos_ qui les aideraient à y voir plus clair et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le corps inerte de Tonks.

Hermione se pencha et parcourut le corps inanimé de ses doigts à la recherche d'un pouls qui indiquerait que la métamorphage serait encore en vie. Hermione releva les yeux vers son collègue qui ne semblait nullement intéressé par le corps qui reposait sans aucune grâce au sol. Il examinait le mur en fronçant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Hermione

Severus ne jugea pas utile de répondre, à la place de cela il formula un _Incendio_ pour réalimenter une des torches du couloir. Une fois fait, une faible luminosité baigna le couloir et rendit perceptible aux yeux d'Hermione ce que Rogue observait sur le mur depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans le couloir.

 _Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde_

 _Les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbe_

Ces mots terribles semblaient avoir été écrits avec le sang de Tonks reposant au sol.

Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur et naturellement, sans réfléchir, attrapa la main de Rogue qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celui-ci n'eut pas le cœur à vilipender sa jeune collègue. Il la laissa mêler ses doigts aux siens, sachant le torrent émotionnel que ces mots devaient provoquer chez Hermione. Lui-même n'était pas insensible à ces mots, ces mots si durs qui avaient pourri sa vie, ces mots qu'il avait misérablement balancé au visage de sa seule amie, de son âme sœur, de Lily … Reprenant contenance Hermione dégagea rapidement sa main de celle de Rogue, profondément gênée de ce contact qui lui avait paru pourtant si naturel.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer … » murmura Hermione de sa voix chevrotante qui trahissait la terreur soudaine qui vint l'habiter en cet instant

« Il faut prévenir McGonagall » répondit immédiatement Rogue, le ton grave, dépourvu de son habituelle suffisance

Hermione approuva d'un imperceptible signe de tête. Mais avant de partir chercher la directrice, Rogue se baissa sur le corps de Tonks et plaça ses doigts fins et habiles dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« Elle est vivante, mais tout juste … Elle a besoin de soins médicaux immédiatement. Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps elle git ici » décréta Rogue monotone comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Rien, jamais rien ne semblait l'atteindre et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour cet homme à la fois si professionnel et si blindé émotionnellement parlant. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité à ses côtés, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait été toquer à sa porte. Il se redressa énergiquement, toisa rapidement sa jeune collègue qui semblait encore quelque peu secouée par cette scène qui ne rappelait que trop sa deuxième année au collège de Poudlard lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte.

« Allons-y Miss » intima Rogue, qui accompagna sa parole d'un geste de la main qu'il plaça dans le creux des reins d'Hermione pour l'inviter à quitter le couloir. Néanmoins elle ne fut pas insensible à ce contact.

Ils déambulèrent rapidement dans le château, allant prévenir premièrement McGonagall puis Pomfresh pour qu'elle se tienne prête à recevoir Tonks gravement blessée.

La directrice fut horrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tous trois firent léviter le corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Poppy plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en voyant le corps écorché vif de la jeune femme. Elle l'installa confortablement et effectua les premiers soins pour la maintenir en vie. Rogue, McGonagall et Hermione attendaient patiemment de connaître le diagnostic de Pomfresh. Le silence était particulièrement pesant. Quand la médicomage eut finit d'observer le corps meurtri elle prit enfin la parole :

« Elle est plongée dans un coma magique, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle restera dans cet état, on ne peut malheureusement rien faire de plus que de refermer ses plaies, soulager ses blessures et attendre… »

« Par Merlin … Pourtant Tonks n'est pas une S… Disons qu'elle n'est pas née de parents moldus comme c'est le cas pour moi » dit Hermione de sa voix chevrotante

« Et pour cause Miss, Tonks n'a pas été tuée, mais plongée dans un coma magique. Ceci est certainement un avertissement. Les enfants de moldus sont en danger de mort si l'auteur de cet acte est un fanatique, je ne doute pas que les moyens mis en œuvre seront drastiques » rétorqua Rogue

« Miss Granger, inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, au même titre que les élèves nés de parents moldus, vous courez un grave danger. Je ne crois pas que le corps de Tonks se trouvait devant vos appartements par hasard… » lâcha McGonagall d'une voix grave et profonde

Devant le silence pesant qui venait de replonger l'infirmerie dans une ambiance obséquieuse, McGonagall ajouta

« La sécurité est menacée à Poudlard, il sera du devoir de chacun des membres du corps professoral de maintenir l'ordre autant que faire se peut. J'attends de vous professionnalisme et prudence. J'annoncerai demain aux autres professeurs ce qu'il se passe. En attendant nous ne préviendront pas les élèves. Inutile de créer plus de désordre, il est de notre devoir d'endiguer le mal qui tente de s'immiscer dans l'école »

« Minera … Je n'ai nulle part où dormir ce soir. Le courtisan de mon tableau a fui le cadre, rendant mes appartements impénétrables pour le moment »

« Nous essayerons de le retrouver demain, peut-être pourra-t-il nous informer sur l'auteur de cet acte, en attendant, Severus vous voudrez bien loger Miss Granger dans vos appartements. Ce sera plus sûr. Bien qu'elle soit capable de se défendre seule et qu'elle soit dotée d'une grande force, elle est en danger, vous comprenez cela n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Pour seule réponse Severus grogna, mais sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance, il désigna d'un élégant geste de la main, la porte de l'infirmerie pour inviter Hermione à sortir et à le suivre. Une fois arrivés devant le tableau du Maître des Potions, celui-ci formula son mot de passe « _lux tenebris_ »

 _Obscure clarté_ , songea Hermione, cet oxymore décrivait à la perfection son collègue. Ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un imperceptible sourire.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le salon de Rogue, qu'Hermione, malgré elle, connaissait bien. Elle suivit Rogue jusqu'à une petite porte, il l'ouvrit et indiqua à Hermione qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Celle-ci n'en fut pas mécontente, l'espace était coquet voire douillet et elle était trop éprouvée par la situation pour trouver quoi que ce soit à redire, d'autant qu'elle se doutait que cela n'enchantait guère son collègue de l'héberger.

 _Ce n'est que momentané_ , espéra Hermione au plus profond d'elle. Néanmoins elle était rassurée de passer la nuit dans les appartements de Rogue, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle aurait été très mal à l'aise de devoir passer la nuit dans ses appartements après la scène morbide qui avait eu lieu devant ses quartiers.

« Voici votre chambre, la mienne se trouve de l'autre côté du salon mais naturellement je vous défends d'y pénétrer. Je vous sais encline à ne pas respecter l'intimité d'autrui mais sachez cette fois-ci que si vous ne respectez pas ce souhait je vous torturerais jusqu'à ce que vous ne deveniez plus que l'ombre de vous-même » lâcha Rogue, d'un ton monotone comme si menacer les gens de torture était habituel.

Hermione n'en fut nullement offensée, le ton du professeur n'avait pas été méchant, simplement égal à lui-même, froid et dénué d'empathie mais c'était ce genre de remarque qui faisait sourire Hermione bien malgré elle. Elle savait bien que Rogue n'oserait jamais la torturer mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas parier là-dessus et d'un signe de tête elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle respecterait son intimité. De toute façon elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entrer dans la chambre de Rogue.

Rogue allait laisser la jeune femme seule, mais à peine eut-il franchi l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

« Au fait, vous avez boutonné samedi avec dimanche »

« Pardon ? » rétorqua Rogue en arquant un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension

« Votre chemise … Elle est mal boutonnée » répondit Hermione amusée de la situation

Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son vêtement et en effet, sa tenue était parfaitement indécente et presque ridicule quand on connaissait ses tenues strictes et formelles. Sa chemise était si mal boutonnée qu'elle laissait entre-apercevoir son torse d'albâtre et la mince toison noire qui s'échappait furtivement à travers les ouvertures du vêtement désorganisé.

« Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté de vous accueillir ici … » lâcha Rogue dans un souffle ennuyé

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte, Hermione compléta son propos

« Cette chemise vous va bien »

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et referma doucement la porte de sa jeune collègue pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il fut quelque peu interloqué par cette remarque mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail. Il était très tard et il était suffisamment fatigué pour avoir envie d'aller se coucher dans ses draps de soie verts. Il déboutonna sa traitresse de chemise sans aucune cérémonie, en fit de même avec son pantalon. Il abandonna négligemment ses vêtements aux pieds de son lit et s'enfonça dans les draps de son grand lit à baldaquin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Nouvelle tête et tête connue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Suite à une légère erreur informatique j'ai posté ce chapitre hier mais en oubliant d'ajouter certaines informations. Je voulais évidemment remercier tous les récents reviewers de la fiction. J'adore lire vos commentaire alors n'hésitez surtout pas, c'est ce qui me motive à poster la suite le plus rapidement possible (oui c'est du chantage affectif :p).

 _Loulou0999_ j'en profite pour te répondre ici du coup : je suis très heureuse que tu trouves que le caractère des personnages soient fidèles à eux-même. Pour Hermione, son caractère très émotif va davantage ressortir maintenant que l'intrigue est lancée. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Merci encore à _MioneRogue_ , _Fantomette34_ , Guest, _Kyara_ et _Magiquement_ , vous êtes adorables.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, même si c'est naze jetez moi des quolibets ingrats au visage, j'accepte aussi ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle tête et tête connue**

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva assez tôt, elle avait très envie de prendre une bonne douche revigorante que lui réclamait son petit corps encore endormi. Elle n'avait aucune affaire à elle à disposition puisque tous ses effets personnels se trouvaient encore dans ses appartements malheureusement condamnés pour le moment. Elle prit simplement la peine d'envelopper son corps nu de sa cape pour traverser le salon de son collègue pour se mettre à la recherche de la salle de bain.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Hermione pu constater que Rogue se trouvait déjà dans le salon assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir en train de lire paresseusement

« Peut-être que vous n'appréciez pas les vêtements miss, cependant j'apprécierais que vous en portiez lorsque vous déambulez chez moi … » marmonna Rogue sans même détacher son regard de son ouvrage

Hermione s'arrêta net et prit l'instant de contempler son accoutrement, elle était maladroitement enturbannée dans sa cape beaucoup trop petite pour recouvrir tout son corps. Ses formes féminines avantageuses étaient à peine dissimulées et facilement devinées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, bien qu'habituellement insensible aux sarcasmes de son collègue elle se trouvait là presque en tenue d'Eve devant le Maître des Potions. Un seul maigre tissu noir la séparait d'une trop grande honte. Elle reprit peu à peu contenance et balbutia quelques mots qui peinèrent à sortir de sa bouche :

« Oh je … Désolée je ne croyais pas que vous seriez déjà réveillé … Je cherchais simplement la … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Rogue avait deviné

« La petite porte à côté de la porte de ma chambre. Cependant à l'avenir si vous deviez rester plus longtemps que prévu ici, ce que _je n'espère pas_ croyez le bien, vous devrez toujours toquer à la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain au cas où je m'y trouverais. Je tiens à nous épargner à tous les deux une situation gênante » dit Rogue d'un ton psalmodique en s'autorisant à quitter des yeux son ouvrage pour détailler sournoisement sa jeune collègue qu'il saurait profondément gênée devant le regard inquisiteur. Tant pis pour elle, elle saurait être plus prudente la prochaine fois pour veiller à préserver leurs intimités mutuelles.

Il prit le temps tout de même d'apprécier de son regard indolent le petit corps vulnérable et exposé d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas se rincer l'œil sur elle, cela manquerait à toute pudeur élémentaire mais simplement apprécier la petite scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux d'homme. Il savait des choses sur le corps des femmes, il en connaissait la géographie et savait en apprécier les courbes. Celui d'Hermione était sculpté dans un marbre pur égal aux statues grecques, sa peau lactescente à l'aspect si doux et si lisse. Elle paraissait sans artifice, le maigre tissu dévoilant pudiquement les secrètes parcelles de son corps dénudé. Sans trop s'inquiéter de ces pensées fugaces, Rogue se permit secrètement de considérer que ce corps ci était l'un des plus beaux et des plus purs qui lui fut donné de voir. Il décida néanmoins de reporter son attention sur son livre, rien ne pouvait troubler la concentration et le calme de cet homme, ni même ses pensées quelquefois légères aux égards de la gente féminine. Hermione profita de la diversion pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain encore honteuse de la scène qu'elle venait de faire devant l'homme le plus sérieux et le plus intelligent qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à trois trolls des montagnes sans baguette magique plutôt que dans cette tenue incroyablement indécente devant Rogue.

Mais elle reporta son attention sur la pièce chaleureuse, le bain creusé au milieu de la pièce mis peu de temps à se remplir d'une eau pure mélangée à des produits lavants aux senteurs florales et boisées. Elle s'immergea entièrement et fit paresseusement sa toilette jusqu'à se sentir enfin propre et revigorée. Lorsqu'elle retraversa le salon, elle ne croisa pas Rogue, il avait dû remonter prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et se revêtit de sa robe professorale. Elle sortit enfin du salon du Maître des Potions et s'engouffra dans le couloir des cachots pour se diriger elle aussi vers la Grande Salle afin de s'y rassasier. En entrant dans la salle, elle y trouva Rogue attablé en train de beurrer distraitement une tartine qu'il tenait habilement dans sa main blanche. Hermione avait hâte de rencontrer Harry le soir même pour parler des récents événements.

« Miss Granger, le courtisan de votre tableau a été retrouvé ce matin même par une équipe d'Aurors à qui j'ai confié la tâche. Il semblerait qu'il ait reçu un sort de mutisme lui empêchant de recouvrer ses esprits. Il ne nous sera d'aucune aide pour retrouver l'auteur de l'agression d'hier. » informa McGonagall sur un ton sérieux presque professoral.

Rogue se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Hermione pour écouter la conversation des deux femmes.

« Pourrais-je tout de même retrouver mes appartements ce soir Minerva ? » demanda Hermione à son ainée

« Je ne crains que ce ne soit trop dangereux, le courtisan de votre tableau se trouve dans un état proche de la démence, il vaudrait mieux que vous cohabitiez encore un peu avec Severus le temps que l'on règle la situation et que l'on retrouve l'auteur de… » Minerva n'eut pas le temps de clôturer sa réponse. Rogue s'était rapproché très près d'Hermione pour mieux entendre et n'avait rien manqué de l'échange

Il s'exclama d'un ton péremptoire « il n'en est pas question, je ne souhaite nullement cohabiter plus longtemps avec Miss Granger. Peut-être pourriez-vous magnanimement l'héberger Minerva, entre Gryffondor vous devez bien vous serrer les coudes n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione qui n'avait pas vu Rogue se rapprocher d'elle durant l'échange fut tellement surprise de son intervention, elle étouffa un petit cri aigu, son coude sur lequel elle se tenait quitta le rebord de la table, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber de sa chaise mais elle trouva appui sur la cuisse de Rogue, son voisin de table. Elle sentit le muscle iliaque de Rogue se contracter sous la paume de sa main dû à l'effet de surprise provoqué par ce geste incontrôlé.

« Bien sûr je le pourrais Severus, néanmoins mon rôle de directrice ne me permet pas de veiller sur la sécurité et sur l'intégrité de miss Granger… » elle continua son discours sur un ton de reproche que ni Hermione ni Rogue n'écoutèrent, la jeune femme ne parvint pas immédiatement à retirer sa main, elle tourna rapidement son visage en direction de celui de Rogue, ses yeux ambrés se perdirent quelques instants dans les prunelles dramatiques qui la toisait avec une expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas à l'homme. Le temps paraissait comme suspendu durant cet échange presque érotique aux yeux de la jeune femme. N'importe quel contact avec cet homme-là pouvait paraître suggestif puisque ce n'était pas un homme de contact et encore moins un homme tactile. Néanmoins il ne repoussa pas la petite main intruse sur sa cuisse finement musclée. Il se contenta de l'interroger d'un regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Hermione reprit brutalement contenance en se râclant la gorge et reprit pleine possession de sa main dextre non sans avoir presque imperceptiblement assené une sorte de caresse trainante à son voisin de table. Bien que très légère, il l'avait sentie, elle lui avait provoqué quelques doux frissons le long de la nuque mais il ne montra rien de cette réaction mâle. « …Et bien sûr Severus, vous êtes le plus à même de prévenir une menace qui viendrait des forces du mal » clôtura McGonagall

« Dans ce cas Minerva, pourquoi ne pas me donner le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si je suis le plus à même de prévenir les menaces de cet ordre-là comme vous le dites si bien ? » interrogea sournoisement Rogue

« Avant de quémander lâchement le poste que j'occupe professeur, vous devriez rendre les 50 points que vous avez odieusement prit à ma maison » vociféra Hermione contre l'impolitesse de l'homme

Rogue, plus qu'agacé par son indécrottable collègue, se leva majestueusement de sa chaise en toisant vilainement les deux femmes. Il allait partir quand McGonagall le rabroua fermement

« Votre entêtement Severus, ne changera rien. Ma décision est prise, vous hébergerez miss Granger et lui assurerez un minimum de sécurité, que vous le vouliez ou non. Bonne journée » réprimanda amèrement McGonagall

Severus garda son masque froid tout le long de la réprimande et quand la directrice eut fini, il quitta la salle d'un pas royal. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver parfois immature mais finalement elle trouvait que cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle trouvait drôle chez lui.

« Minerva, j'y pense, avez-vous pensé à remplacer Tonks au poste de Métamorphoses ? » demanda poliment Hermione

« Bien sûr Hermione, le professeur que j'ai dû trouver rapidement nous vient de l'école de Beauxbâtons, il se présentera ce midi durant le repas. Nous avons trouvé une excuse valable pour expliquer l'absence de Tonks afin de ne pas inquiéter les élèves outre-mesure » répondit Minerva

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et se leva de table afin de se rendre dans sa classe pour le premier cours de la journée. La matinée passa bien vite, Hermione avait hâte de voir le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses.

Elle était attablée à la table professorale comme tous ses collègues, le seul siège vacant était celui de Tonks. Minerva réclama le silence en faisant tinter aristocratiquement sa petite cuillère dorée sur son verre

« Votre professeur de Métamorphoses ne pourra plus assurer son poste pendant une durée indéterminée, elle a été appelée en mission par le ministère de la magie ainsi les cours seront assurés par Thaddeus Warrington que je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement » lança Minerva qui dû tant bien que mal essayer de recouvrir de sa voix les protestations d'élèves qui appréciaient beaucoup Tonks et pour cause elle les faisait beaucoup rire avec ses talents de métamorphage, elle était également très respectée mais les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de trop rouspéter, à ces mots les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent presque théâtralement sur un homme au physique peu commun selon les critères de cette communauté magique.

L'homme foula avec beaucoup de prestance les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la table des professeurs, tous les élèves le détaillèrent avec beaucoup d'application. Hermione également laissa trainer son regard sur l'intéressé. Il était de stature modeste, ni trop grand ni trop petit, son corps avait néanmoins quelque chose de naturellement élégant peut-être était-ce dû à sa démarche assurée. Il était vêtu d'un costume anthracite 3 pièces des années 30 qui rappelait beaucoup la mode britannique d'antan, un accoutrement très moldu il fallait bien l'admettre. Son visage était également peu commun, il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond coiffés en undercut qui contrastaient avec le bleu clair de ses yeux. Il arborait également de minces favoris qui encadraient élégamment son visage juvénile en désaccord avec sa tenue. Son visage paraissait étonnamment inexpressif, ses yeux ne véhiculaient aucune émotion mais le charme et la beauté téméraire de cet homme réchauffait la froideur de son expression. Physiquement il était absolument étonnant, il ne manquait pas d'originalité, d'élégance, de prestance et de charisme. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le collègue détesté d'Hermione, bien qu'il fut un fier représentant du cercle des antipathiques notoires, il portait en lui quelques caractéristiques qui plaisaient assez à Hermione comme ce charisme énigmatique presque désinvolte qu'il dégageait, cette prestance nonchalante presqueinsolente. Severus Rogue ne correspondait effectivement pas aux canons de beauté, ses traits étaient durs et sa beauté était beaucoup trop complexe pour être nommée, elle était si mystérieuse. Il dégageait une aura puissante et infiniment mâle. Mais ce qui était chez lui le plus insondable, le plus impénétrable et le plus fascinant selon Hermione c'était ses yeux, ses deux pupilles onyx d'un noir tellement profond qu'on pouvait y percevoir la lumière, des yeux _clairs obscurs_ … Toute l'expressivité dont était capable son visage, il le devait à ses deux orbites pénétrantes. C'était évident qu'avec des yeux pareils cet homme avait des prédispositions pour lire dans les esprits. Son visage tout entier était tellement expressif qu'il pouvait en paraître paradoxalement complètement inexpressif. Il savait se revêtir de son masque d'une froideur infinie qui terrorisait tant de monde, il se servait de ses remarques acerbes et de son sens de la répartie pour tuer ses victimes ou du moins pour les enfermer dans une honte terrible. Hermione adorait quand elle pouvait jouter verbalement avec lui puisqu'il ne manquait pas d'originalité dans son vocabulaire ce qui avait le don de toujours amuser la jeune lionne.

Hermione profita de ce moment d'intense réflexion pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue et voisin de table qui était également l'objet de ses pensées en cet instant et elle put clairement noter qu'il scrutait méchamment le nouvel enseignant qui s'avançait d'une démarche peut-être un peu trop assurée. Après tout Rogue regardait tout le monde avec un œil mauvais. Arrivé au niveau de l'estrade, Thaddeus prit alors la parole pour se présenter poliment à chacun, sur un ton quasiment présidentiel

« Bonjour à tous et merci pour cet accueil chaleureux. Je tâcherais de vous enseigner au mieux l'art subtil de la Métamorphose tant que l'on aura besoin de moi dans cette école. Je donne rendez-vous aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard de 6ème année pour un cours commun cet après-midi en attendant je vous souhaite un bon appétit »

« L'art subtil de la Métamorphose » songea Hermione à voix basse « ça me rappelle quelqu'un … »

Rogue qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la réflexion audible d'Hermione rétorqua :

« Je vous interdit formellement de me comparer à ce clown »

« Vous allez vite en besogne professeur, vous le jugez si sévèrement sans le connaître » répliqua Hermione courroucée par l'attitude parfois exaspérante de son cher collègue

Rogue ne lui répondit pas et ne lui accorda même pas un regard, ils finirent de manger dans un silence religieux. Hermione jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à son nouveau collègue de Métamorphoses qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, presque à chaque fois elle croisa son regard glacial, elle en fut relativement gênée et décida d'arrêter de le scruter de la sorte. Elle sortit de table quand elle eut fini pour se préparer pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Harry le soir même pour discuter des récents événements. A la fin de sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, l'horloge du château indiqua en résonnant qu'il était 18h, elle avait deux heures devant elle et décida de rentrer dans ses nouveaux appartements qu'elle partageait avec Rogue afin de se prélasser un peu. Quand elle arriva dans le salon elle put constater avec joie qu'il n'était pas là, elle put prendre sa douche tranquillement et se changer, elle revêtit une élégante robe de voyage noire arrivant à mi-cuisse, pourvue d'une grande capuche. Elle enfila de jolis bas finement ouvragés et absolument ravissants et compléta le tout de petites chaussures cirées très scolaires.

Comme elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Harry elle décida de s'installer dans le salon de Rogue pour lire un livre de sa grande bibliothèque, elle élit domicile dans le sofa central et avait jeté son dévolu sur un livre traitant de magie noire et de forces obscures. Complètement absorbée dans sa lecture elle n'entendit pas Rogue pénétrer dans le salon.

« Qui vous a permis de vous servir dans ma bibliothèque Miss Granger ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix beaucoup trop calme

« Oh je … ne … vous avait pas entendu arriver. Ne vous en faites pas je dois bientôt partir, je voulais simplement bouquiner un peu en attendant et votre bibliothèque était si tentante, à portée de main et … »

« Et peut-on savoir où vous devez aller ? » coupa Rogue

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde professeur »

« Ne vous méprenez pas Granger, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas cependant Minerva tient absolument à ce que l'on assure votre … sécurité. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous promener seule la nuit n'est pas une attitude sécuritaire s'il s'avère véridique qu'une menace plane sur l'école » rétorqua Rogue d'une voix parfaitement ennuyée

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, je sais me défendre. Je dois juste rejoindre Harry aux grilles du château dans 30 minutes. Il semblerait qu'il ait des informations sur ce qui se passe en ce moment-même. Pourrais-je le ramener ici même dans vos appartements pour discuter tranquillement avec lui ? Comme je n'ai plus d'ap… »

« Il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas voir Potter ici, je vous interdis catégoriquement de revenir ici tant qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui » vociféra Rogue, qui se plaisait à la couper à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'est-à-dire très souvent finalement

Rogue quitta le salon et rejoignit sa chambre en faisait claquer la porte, c'était sa façon à lui de clore une discussion. Hermione n'y fit pas attention et ferma l'ouvrage, elle alla le reposer là où elle l'avait trouvé et sortit des appartements de Rogue pour rejoindre Harry. Elle marcha d'un pas pressé et arriva rapidement devant les grilles.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de parler et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, il l'enlaça avec force.

« Hermione…. Je suis si heureux de te revoir. On a tellement de choses à se dire, je suis tellement fier de toi, les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal !C'est formidable… Rogue doit être ravi » ironisa Harry sur la dernière phrase

« Doucement Harry, allons nous installer quelque part pour parler plus tranquillement, tu penses à un lieu en particulier ? » demanda Hermione, qui se rappelait qu'il n'était pas question de ramener Harry dans ses nouveaux appartements qu'elle partageait avec le maître des cachots

« Accroche toi à mon bras »

 _Aloooors ? Un petit commentaire ? :D_


	7. Chapter 7 : Incapable d'aimer ?

Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction ça me fait vraiment plaisir et que dire de vos adorables commentaires ? C'est ma seule motivation. Alors merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais, j'adore vous lire, il n'y a que ça pour me faire sauter au plafond.

Une suite où les rapports sont toujours aussi tendus, mais vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres qu'il y aura quelques progrès.

Bonne lecture à vous, adorables lecteurs et reviewers :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Incapable d'aimer ?**

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent directement face à la devanture des Trois Balais. Rosmerta était toujours la propriétaire des lieux. Rien n'avait changé, ou si peu.

Les deux jeunes amis choisirent de s'installer à une table au fond de l'établissement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils commandèrent une bièraubeurre chacun et commencèrent la discussion tant attendue par Hermione.

« Bon Harry, explique-moi exactement ce qui se passe s'il te plaît. Je pense que tu as été informé de ce qui est arrivé à Tonks le soir même où j'ai reçu ta lettre » demanda Hermione, une inquiétude non feinte dans la voix

« Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il se passe des choses étranges Hermione, il y a eu quelques agressions en ville, toujours contre des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Personne n'a été tué, les victimes ont reçu un sort qui les plonge dans une sorte de coma magique, on ne connaît pas encore le contre-sort mais les meilleurs experts travaillent dessus. Ca nous aiderait beaucoup si l'une de ces victimes pouvait se réveiller et nous informer sur l'agresseur » répondit Harry qui paraissait visiblement très inquiet lui aussi par la situation

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Cela fait plusieurs mois dis-tu, et pourtant personne à Poudlard n'était au courant qu'une telle menace planait sur notre monde Harry, pas même Minerva, pourtant avec l'Ordre du Phénix c'est le genre d'information qui devrait circuler. »

« Seuls les Aurors étaient au courant, jusqu'à l'incident de Poudlard. On devait à tout prix garder cette information secrète, la mission était simple : trouver l'agresseur, le neutraliser, tout ça sans alerter la Gazette des Sorciers ou autre presse à scandale. Depuis la chute de Voldemort la vie est devenue prospère, les commerces de Pré-au-Lard sont ravis de la situation. On ne voulait pas créer de mouvement de panique … »

« Je comprends Harry mais pourtant j'ai reçu ta lettre avant même que l'agression n'ai lieu à Poudlard, explique-moi pourquoi »

« Parce que tu es mon amie Hermione, la meilleure même et tu sais comme tu es une … »

« Cible potentielle ? » devança Hermione

« Exact… Il était hors de question que tu ne soi pas mise au courant, surtout qu'on pressentait de plus en plus qu'une attaque surviendrait à Poudlard »

« Comme à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, Poudlard fini toujours par devenir une cible… » songea Hermione à voix haute ; Harry baissa la tête, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées à Poudlard pendant sa scolarité parce qu'il était élève et que Voldemort voulait sa peau, même si tout cela avait été dicté par une prophétie Harry souffrait encore du poids de la culpabilité des pertes causées par la guerre. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement de ces attaques Harry ? » poursuivit Hermione qui espérait bien obtenir des informations exclusives

« Justement, pour le moment on ne sait pas grand-chose. On sait tout comme toi qu'un certain Vikram Avery s'est enfui du château par le réseau de cheminette de Rogue. On pense qu'il a un lien avec toute cette affaire mais moi je ne pense pas qu'il soit la source de tout ce qui se passe, ce n'est qu'un élève … » répondit Harry

« Tu penses qu'il est victime d'un sortilège d' _imperium_ ? » suggéra Hermione

« C'est possible … »

Les deux amis échangèrent beaucoup au sujet des agressions, suggérant toutes sortes de possibilités mais n'ayant pas de preuves ils décidèrent de laisser cela de côté, des personnes compétentes étaient en charge de cette sombre histoire et cela suffit à rassurer quelque peu Hermione qui faisait pleinement confiance aux Aurors et aux personnes du ministère chargées de résoudre cette pénible enquête.

« Comment ça se passe avec Rogue alors ? Il n'est pas trop … lui ? » demanda Harry en riant jaune

« Oh si, il est terriblement et plus que jamais _lui_ , fidèle à lui-même, acerbe, détestable, pénible, arrogant, antipathique et j'en passe mais je m'amuse beaucoup » rétorqua Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie qui s'imposa naturellement à ce nouveau sujet de conversation

« Tu lui rend la vie dure ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux

« Oh non, disons que je lui rends simplement la monnaie de sa pièce. Maintenant que je suis son égale j'ai le droit de me comporter de la même façon que lui, c'est-à-dire de la pire des façons. Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il voulait me piquer le poste des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il est tellement obstiné. »

« Ça a toujours été le cas, il a cordialement détesté tous les professeurs qui se sont présentés à ce poste quand on était élèves. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rappelle pas… »

« Je m'en rappelle Harry, mais pour sa défense, l'un d'entre eux partageait son corps avec Voldemort, l'autre était un imposteur – bien que charmant » dit Hermione en rougissant, puis elle poursuivit son énumération « l'année d'après c'était un lycanthrope qui a essayé de le tuer pendant son adolescence – sans le faire exprès mais quand même… Dois-je poursuivre ma liste ? Entre le faux Fol Œil et Ombrage …. Vraiment j'arrive à comprendre qu'il n'ai jamais réussi à éprouver un franc sentiment de camaraderie à l'égard de ces personnes »

« Ça va c'est bon tu marques un point … Oh je n'avais pas vu l'heure, tu donnes cours demain non ? Je devrais sans doute te raccompagner au château Hermione, permets-tu que je t'escorte ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sourit franchement à son ami et attrapa le bras qu'il lui présenta. Ils partirent des Trois Balais bras-dessus bras-dessous et une fois dehors ils purent alors transplaner directement devant les grilles du château. Harry préféra raccompagner Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, bien que ne voulant pas être maternée, elle accepta tout de même la situation et elle savait qu'il serait préférable de bénéficier autant que possible d'une escorte lorsque cela était opportun.

Harry était content de pouvoir pénétrer à nouveau dans l'enceinte du château entièrement rénové après la guerre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots Harry s'interrogea :

« Mais Hermione, tes appartements se trouvent aux cachots ? »

« Oui, je partage les appartements de Rogue … Après l'incident mon tableau a été quelque peu … endommagé disons et Minerva a trouvé plus sécuritaire de me faire déménager » répondit Hermione

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre à cela, il ne désirait pas enfoncer davantage le clou. Il accompagna Hermione jusqu'au tableau du maître des potions. Ils s'enlacèrent passionnément avant de se quitter. C'est à ce moment-là que l'imposante silhouette de Rogue apparut dans le couloir, il avait dû quitter ses appartements pour la soirée lui-aussi.

« Touchant … Je constate que vos goûts sont à l'image de votre personne Miss Granger, vraiment navrants … » lâcha Rogue avec autant de dédain qu'il était possible

« Bonsoir Rogue » répondit Harry avec une légère pointe d'animosité dans la voix

« Potter… Etes-vous simplement venu vous pavaner dans le château ou bien c'est votre âme de héros qui vous a poussé à raccompagner votre fardeau jusque dans son lit ? Peut-être que Miss Granger désirerait aussi une petite berceuse avant de s'endormir ? » rétorqua Rogue de sa voix aigre-douce qui lui permettait de gagner un grand nombre de joute verbale

« Professeur Rogue, ça suffit ! Cessez vos enfantillages, Harry m'a gentiment raccompagnée. Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec l'idée de me voir sortir ce soir, vous devriez être rassuré que l'on me ramène saine et sauve au château ? » Hermione décida de s'interposer dans la conversation, Rogue pouvait parfois aller trop loin dans ses répliques et elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'en prenne injustement à Harry. Il avait déjà eu à subir son courroux pendant 7 années, ce n'était pas pour continuer d'être sous souffre-douleur après Poudlard.

« Je n'ai que faire de votre intégrité physique ou mentale Granger ! Je ne tiens simplement pas à entrer en disgrâce auprès de Minerva, mais si vous voulez mettre votre vie en danger je ne serais pas celui qui vous en privera, au contraire je pourrais même vous soutenir dans cette démarche » répondit Rogue qui affichait maintenant un petit sourire narquois déformant subrepticement ses fines lèvres

Il prononça tout bas son mot de passe et entra. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, elle l'entendit lui dire tout bas « bon courage 'Mione » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse elle aussi, à la suite de son sombre homologue masculin dans le trou béant découvert par le tableau.

Hermione n'attendit pas pour vociférer sur son collègue :

« C'était quoi cette petite scène professeur ? A quoi vous jouez ? Je connais les souvenirs que vous avez ordonné à Harry de mettre dans la pensine, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un monstre et que v… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue l'avait plaquée contre le mur, sa longue main était collée contre la mâchoire de sa collègue pour l'empêcher de bouger

« Vous avez quoi ? » grogna Rogue qui était à présent hors de lui

« Lâchez moi espèce de brute, vous me faites mal » grogna Hermione

Rogue ne lâcha pas sa prise, il la renforça en rapprochant son imposant torse contre celui d'Hermione, il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de sa collègue pour maintenir fermement sa position dominante. Son visage aussi s'était rapproché dangereusement comme pour impressionner la jeune femme qui aurait dû trembler en cet instant.

« Je ne le répéterait pas Granger. Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« J'ai vu vos souvenirs dans la pensine. C'est dommage que vous soyez si pudique à l'égard de ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous. Pourquoi vous ne supportez pas que les gens puissent vous voir autrement que comme un salaud ? » hurla Hermione qui avait la voix enrouée par la colère qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

Rogue lâcha Hermione brutalement, celle-ci se laissa tomber contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, elle se massa la mâchoire endolorie par la prise barbare de son interlocuteur. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Demain j'irais parler à Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas rester habiter ici je risquerais de vous tuer pendant votre sommeil. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Rogue se détourna de sa collègue qui siégeait inélégamment au sol. Il s'enfonça dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte. Hermione se redressa furieusement. Après cette échauffourée elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir, elle avait envie d'aller étranger son collègue pendant son sommeil pour le devancer. Elle songea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Une idée bien plus sournoise lui vint à l'esprit. Elle voulait dérober un objet de valeur à Rogue qu'il chercherait impétueusement des jours et des jours, croyant devenir fou, il devrait avouer sa défaite et arrêterait de malmener sa collègue de DFCM. Il fallait qu'elle lui vole quelque chose à laquelle il tenait suffisamment pour qu'il se rappelle amèrement de cette vengeance. Hermione chercha frénétiquement dans le salon quelque chose de suffisamment cher aux yeux du propriétaire des lieux mais Rogue n'était pas un homme matérialiste, il ne possédait pratiquement rien hormis sa baguette mais Hermione ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dérober sa baguette. Rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance dans la vie de Rogue, ainsi trouver quelque chose à laquelle il tenait ne se révéla pas être une mince affaire. Hermione pensa à lui piquer un livre, ou même plusieurs, les envoyer paître dans les flammes de la cheminée par exemple mais l'amour des livres qu'elle éprouvait était bien trop grand pour commettre un tel sacrilège.

Elle se dirigea vers l'élégant bureau en acajou du maître des potions à l'autre bout de la pièce et entreprit d'en ouvrir les tiroirs. Ils ne contenaient rien d'intéressant, mais le dernier qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir opposa une franche résistance. Elle n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir même avec un _Alohomora_. Evidemment ça aurait été trop simple. Elle pourrait demander à Filius le lendemain s'il connaissait un sortilège puissant pour ouvrir un tiroir fermé avec un maléfice inconnu mais ce serait trop tard, elle voulait agir maintenant puisque Rogue voulait la faire déménager. Elle n'aurait sans doute plus accès à cette pièce par la suite. Puis elle se rappela qu'une énorme bibliothèque trônait fièrement dans le salon, elle trouva rapidement un manuel sur de puissants sortilèges. Elle feuilleta patiemment jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait, le sortilège était un moyen d'ouvrir des portes verrouillées insensibles au _Alohomora_ , elle pria pour que ce sort marche sur le tiroir, il s'agissait d'un sortilège informulé, elle devait simplement reproduire les mouvements de baguette indiqués sur la page.

Elle imita les élégantes arabesques et prononça tout de même un _Cistem Aperio_ à la fin de son geste précis. Le tiroir s'ouvrit de lui-même dans un grincement sinistre comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert. Elle simula une rapide danse de la joie tout en s'efforçant de rester discrète car si Rogue venait à la surprendre à ce moment-là, elle serait condamnée à une mort lente et douloureuse. Son regard se porta enfin sur le contenu du tiroir, il y avait quelques babioles dont une fine médaille d'or sur laquelle était gravée « Severus Tobias Rogue. 09/01/1960 », Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à lui piquer cette médaille. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par une feuille de papier pliée elle s'octroya le droit de la déplier et même de la lire :

 _Cher Severus, je suis profondément chagrinée du chemin que tu as choisi de prendre, tu comprends que nous ne puissions pas rester amis. Parfois j'aimerais remonter le temps, revenir à cette époque où tout était plus simple, avant Poudlard, quand il n'y avait que nous deux contre le reste du monde. Mais c'est trop compliqué. Tu m'as insultée Severus, tu t'en es pris à mes origines de née-moldue, c'est impardonnable. Comment as-tu pu ? Toi qui disais que j'étais la sorcière la plus douée et la plus formidable que tu connaisses. Quelques gouttes d'un sang moins pur que le tien ont finalement réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur moi. Je sais que tu es désolé Severus mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise et quand j'ai appris ta nouvelle allégeance j'ai compris, oui j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard, que tu étais perdu à tout jamais, j'ai eu la confirmation que je cherchais. J'espère qu'un jour la noirceur de ton cœur laissera place à des sentiments plus purs, que tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu seras capable d'aimer et qui t'aimeras en retour pour que tu oublies toute cette haine que tu gardes en toi. C'est ce que j'espère au plus profond de moi. Je te souhaite ce qu'il y'a de meilleur, je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons, James et moi allons bientôt nous marier._

 _Lily_

Au fil de sa lecture Hermione avait versé quelques larmes. Elle fut touchée par la lettre écrite par la mère d'Harry, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qu'il était loyalement attaché à elle et qu'il était sans doute l'un des hommes les plus malheureux qu'il lui fut donné de connaître, il était acariâtre parce qu'il contenait trop de choses douloureuses dans son _cœur noircit_. Son regard continua d'effleurer encore quelques instants la lettre, elle aperçut quelques mots écrits en tout petit à la fin de la lettre, dans une écriture différente : « Je suis capable de t'aimer Lily ». Rogue avait écrit ces quelques mots à peine visibles. Lily n'avait jamais dû être au courant de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et personne ne devait être au courant que Rogue était capable d'aimer … La seule preuve qu'il était capable d'une telle chose était ces quelques mots mal écrits et ses souvenirs dans la pensine.

Hermione décida de reposer la lettre à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée pendant quelques instants elle culpabilisa de l'avoir lue, d'avoir plongé dans l'intimité de Rogue. Elle culpabilisa aussi pour avoir songé à rapiner son collègue mais bientôt sa grande bonté s'éclipsa. C'était trop facile, rien ne pouvait pardonner le comportement inacceptable de cet homme, elle voulait se venger et elle allait le faire, elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler par cette lettre bouleversante. Il restait un objet dans le tiroir qu'elle n'avait pas encore analysé, une petite boite en bois gravé de motifs celtes. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et y trouva une bague finement ouvragée de motifs celtiques elle aussi. La bague était en or jaune, et les gravures représentaient des entrelacs végétaux. Parfait ! Ce serait ce petit objet qu'elle déroberait. Il ne semblait pas avoir grande valeur, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une bague de mariage, on aurait dit une espèce de vieille relique vidée de tout pouvoir magique. Mais s'il gardait cette bague dans ce tiroir c'est qu'il devait nécessairement être important aux yeux de Rogue. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, emprisonna l'anneau dans sa petite main frêle, referma le tiroir à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant qu'elle avait appris en 7ème année dans un livre de la réserve. Puis pénétra dans sa chambre, triomphante de son butin.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? des pronostics ? Faites moi rêver ^^_


	8. Chapter 8 : Méfait accompli

Hello :-). Me revoilà avec la suite (très courte cette fois-ci) de ma fiction. Etant donné la brièveté de cette suite, je posterai le plus rapidement possible pour compenser. Je vous demande de m'excuser en ce moment je suis dans une période de travail intense avec la rédaction de mon pré-mémoire que je dois rendre d'ici un mois.

Merci encore à vous fidèles lecteurs/ lectrices pour vos reviews qui connaissent parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à mon petit coeur émotif. J'adore vous lire et vos avis comptent bien plus que ce que vous croyez.

Je profite de l'instant pour répondre à quelques reviews :

Ariys : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire très développé. Je suis ravie que cette tension et le rythme imposé te plaise. Peut-être que certains trouvent cela trop long mais dans ce type de relation je n'imagine pas Rogue aller vite en besogne s'il doit y avoir des sentiments naissants. Pour le moment les sentiments éprouvés sont proches du dédain mais l'évolution exitera ;-). Merci encore en tout cas, et j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir dans la suite de la lecture.

Olivia : Je suis heureuse que mon écriture te plaise et qu'elle rende ta lecture agréable. Effectivement l'histoire va gagner en rebondissements et en .. évolutions mais je n'en dis pas plus ;D. A bientôt.

Fantomette34 : Tu es toujours si encourageante dans tes reviews, merci pour tout. Effectivement, peut-être qu'Hermione n'aurait pas dû dérober cet objet, ou au contraire peut-être qu'elle a eu raison de le faire mais ... je n'en dis pas davantage ;D

Magiquement : Effectivement tu as deviné il y aura bel et bien un affrontement ... et pas des moindres. Qui se jouera sur plusieurs chapitres ;D. Merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews également.

MioneRogue : Va-t-elle se brûler les ailes ? Possible, en tout cas ce geste ne restera pas ... impuni ^^. Bises

Et merci à tous les autres auxquels je ne peux rien répondre d'autre que merci: Kyara, Guest et Loulou0999 que j'ai déjà remerciée mais deux fois vaut toujours mieux qu'une.

N'hésitez pas à vous défouler sur cette suite :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8. Méfait accompli**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, satisfaite de voir sa vengeance arriver. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer longuement avant de s'extirper paresseusement de ses draps. Elle traversa le salon commun pour rejoindre la salle de bain afin d'ablutionner son petit corps encore tout endormi. Elle activa les robinets qui mirent peu de temps à remplir le bain d'une eau tiède aux senteurs variées. Elle entra délicatement et se prélassa pendant un bon moment, c'était l'un des moments qu'elle préférait dans la journée. C'était sans compter sur Rogue qui choisit également ce moment pour entrer dans la salle de bain depuis la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie sous le poids de l'agréable chaleur qui l'avait entrainée irrémédiablement dans une douce léthargie. Il la détailla, il ne voyait rien de son corps caché par la mousse et l'eau trouble mais il voyait ses jolies lèvres roses qui contrastaient à merveille avec son visage pâle et ses sourcils foncés, qui pouvaient paraître strictes mais qui faisaient de son regard un havre où l'on pouvait aisément se perdre. Il pouvait tout juste apercevoir la naissance de la rondeur de ses petits seins, vraiment rien de vulgaire bien au contraire la beauté de cette scène était conservée dans un érotisme pur qui dévoilait assez pour deviner mais qui ne montrait rien pour trop gâcher.

Il referma doucement la porte, se maudissant d'être aussi faible à la simple vision d'une femme nue faisant sa toilette rudimentaire. Le désir humain était incompréhensible selon lui, comment pouvait-il à ce point être horripilé par les moindres faits et gestes de sa collègue tout en la désirant lorsqu'elle se dévoilait autrement à ses yeux.

Hermione put finir sa toilette sans se douter que deux yeux sombres s'étaient impudiquement posés sur ses courbes avantageuses. Elle n'eut pas le plaisir de rencontrer son collègue dans les appartements lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle revêtit son élégante robe professorale, vérifia que l'anneau dérobé se trouvait toujours caché dans sa commode de nuit. Prise d'un soupçon elle décida tout de même de porter l'anneau à son doigt et de le désillusionner pour que personne ne le remarque. Chose faite, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Hermione, nous vous avons trouvé un autre appartement habitable en attendant de pouvoir retrouver les vôtres. Vous ne serez plus obligée de supporter une cohabitation forcée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » chuchota McGonagall à l'oreille d'Hermione dès que cette dernière fut assise

« Oh très bien, c'est parfait, merci Minerva, puis-je vous demander où se situent mes nouveaux appartements ? »

« Bien sûr, nous vous avons aménagé les anciens quartiers du professeur Slughorn se trouvant aux cachots, très proches de ceux de Severus, pour garantir votre sécurité évidemment j'espère que vous le comprenez Hermione. Il n'y a plus aucune pièce disponible au deuxième étage, le professeur Warrington occupe désormais ceux de Tonks. Je suis navrée, les appartements des cachots ne sont pas les pièces les plus lumineuses du château mais je suis sûre que vous vous y sentirez bien » rétorqua la directrice qui avait l'air relativement désolée pour Hermione qui semblait liée d'une étrange façon, désormais, au Maître des potions

C'est à ce moment-là que Severus choisit d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise et entreprit de se beurrer une biscotte. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers sa collègue qui le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? »

« Oh rien du tout cher collègue, vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda malicieusement Hermione

Rogue plissa les yeux et la toisa dangereusement avant de lui répondre

« Vous avez l'air conspiratrice… »

« Pas du tout je suis simplement ravie, sachez que je débarrasse le plancher de vos appartements dès aujourd'hui, n'y voyez aucune malice. Je suppose que vous êtes autant ravi de l'apprendre que moi » roucoula Hermione

Rogue ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur sa biscotte qui menaçait de se rompre en morceaux sous la poigne de fer du maître des cachots. Hermione en profita pour saluer de loin Thaddeus Warrington qui venait lui aussi de s'attabler, celui-ci répondit pudiquement au signe d'Hermione. Quand le petit-déjeuner prit fin et que les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle afin de rejoindre leurs salles de cours, Hermione fut stoppée dans son élan par son nouveau collègue de Métamorphoses.

« Miss Granger, pardonnez mes manières cavalières mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait une sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, je ne connais pas du tout ce petit village, peut-être accepteriez-vous de m'y accompagner pour me faire visiter ? » demanda courtoisement Thaddeus qui ne manquait pas d'élégance

« Avec plaisir professeur, nous pourrons nous retrouver dans le hall vers 14h si cela vous convient ? » répondit Hermione qui arborait maintenant une jolie teinte rosée

« Je vous en prie appelez moi par mon prénom, ce sera moins conventionnel »

« Alors cela vaut pour vous aussi Thaddeus » rétorqua Hermione sur un ton un peu trop mièvre pour Severus, encore attablé, qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

Thaddeus fit un élégant signe de tête pour prouver qu'il consentait à la demande de sa jeune collègue. Il partit par la petite porte, accompagné de ses autres collègues. Seuls Rogue et Hermione se trouvait encore dans la grande pièce.

« Eh bien Miss Granger vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois » lâcha Rogue d'un ton moqueur, tout en essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette blanche

« Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez professeur ? » réagit furieusement Hermione qui venait de se lever, elle toisait Rogue encore affalé sur sa chaise, lui ne la regardait pas et affichait toujours cet air insupportablement supérieur et narquois

« Je ne sous-entend rien du tout miss, mais plutôt j'affirme que vous n'êtes pas bien difficile à convaincre, je vous pensais plus farouche … » lâcha Rogue de son éternelle voix doucereuse qui pouvait vous envoyer une centaine de piqûres à la figure comme le faisait un doloris parfaitement maîtrisé par exemple

« Vous osez prétendre que je suis une fille facile professeur Rogue ? Vous dépassez les bornes, je vous interdis de vous exprimer sur ma vie privée elle ne vous regarde aucunement. Vous vous arrangez toujours pour que les gens de votre entourage finissent par vous détester c'est désolant » maintenant Hermione avait les poings fermés comme si elle s'apprêtait à cogner quelqu'un, ses yeux étaient rougis et menaçaient de laisser échapper quelques larmes de rage.

A ces mots Rogue s'était levé à son tour et s'était dangereusement rapproché de sa collègue

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement petite idiote ? » vociféra Rogue piqué au vif

« Vous semblez bien vous préoccuper des personnes que je décide de voir, vous êtes jaloux professeur ? » lança Hermione sur un air de défi

« Vous êtes pitoyable Granger ? Et de quoi devrais-je être jaloux ? Vous avez abusé de jus de citrouille, vous déraillez. Que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites que les gens de mon entourage finissent par me détester ? Vous semblez bien informée, parlez je vous prie ! »

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, elle recula et son postérieur se retrouva bloqué par la table de banquet des professeurs, Rogue quant à lui continuait d'avancer vers elle encore plus imposant que jamais. Il posa ses deux mains viriles de part et d'autre de la table, emprisonnant Hermione qui se trouvait désormais coincée entre la table et le torse de Severus Rogue.

« Professeur … Je … Laissez-moi partir, je vous l'ordonne » balbutia Hermione, rouge de honte devant une pareille situation

« Sinon quoi ? » répondit précipitamment Rogue en articulant chaque mot qui sortaient de sa bouche

Hermione essaya de se saisir de sa baguette qui résidait dans un pan de sa robe, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'agilité de Rogue qui attrapa son poignet à la volée prévoyant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Parlez Miss Granger je vous l'ordonne »

Rogue continuait de serrer le poignet de sa collègue et continuait d'approcher en même temps son visage trop près de celui d'Hermione, c'était insoutenable pour la directrice des Gryffondor qui ne comprenait absolument pas d'où venait cette insupportable chaleur qui s'était immiscée entre les deux corps.

« Parlez… » cette fois-ci Rogue avait prononcé ce mot si près de l'oreille d'Hermione que ses lèvres avaient effleuré le lobe féminin, provoquant au passage un millier de fourmis dans ce corps si réceptif à celui du sombre interlocuteur.

Dans cette position les cheveux de Rogue caressaient langoureusement les joues d'Hermione, elle pouvait sentir à loisir le souffle chaud contre son cou frissonnant, elle pencha naturellement sa tête en arrière comme pour permettre à son collègue un libre accès à son cou lactescent. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum énigmatique du maître des potions, un subtil mélange de bois de santal, de musc, d'herbes fraichement coupées et de linge propre … L'odeur en cet instant semblait presque animale à Hermione.

« Je… Je … Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler » Hermione parvint à lâcher ces quelques mots qui ne suffiraient pas à Rogue, elle le savait

« Voyez-vous comme votre corps se plaît à s'offrir au premier venu Miss Granger, c'est trop facile de vous piéger » répondit Rogue qui avait retrouvé son habituelle voix froide et méprisante

Hermione redressa violemment sa tête et repoussa vivement Rogue, elle planta ses deux yeux dans les siens et pointa son index sur son torse :

« J'espère que vous vous amusez bien professeur en vous jouant ainsi de ma personne. Ne croyez en aucun cas que mon corps soit réceptif à quoi que ce soit venant de vous, il n'y a rien que je puisse trouver attirant chez quelqu'un comme vous. » lâcha Hermione avec tellement de férocité dans la voix que Rogue arqua un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise. Elle martelait son index sur le torse mâle à chaque mot qu'elle articulait

Quand elle eut enfin la place de se dégager de l'emprise, elle quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Rogue se remémorant la conversation avec sa collègue fut prit d'un soupçon et quitta lui aussi la Grande Salle prestement. Il devait absolument se rendre dans ses appartements avant le début des cours. Il fut soudain pris d'une panique irraisonnée.

 _Non, elle n'a pas pu faire ça_.

Il leva le sort du tiroir secret de son bureau et l'inspecta méticuleusement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite boîte en bois qu'il exulta. L'anneau d'or n'y était plus.

 _L'immonde petite peste, elle va le payer très cher_.

* * *

 _Alors ? Hermione va-t-elle subir les foudres Snapiennes ? Les réponses dans le prochain épisode ..._


	9. Chapter 9 : Nouveau problème

Bonsoir à vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs. Voilà donc la suite qui n'aura pas trop tardé à arriver. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous donnera peut-être même envie de connaître la suite de toutes ces nouvelles péripéties. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un univers potterien sans quelques bonnes péripéties ?

Je souhaite la bienvenue à _Kahouete_ , _Clodya_ et _Noumea_ sur cette fiction :-)

Et merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre l'avancée de cette fiction, vous me faites chaud au coeur :') - Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. Nouveau problème, nouvelles alterc** **ation** **s**

Après la petite scène qui eut lieu dans la Grande Salle avec son cher collègue détesté, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter tout contact avec l'homme durant toute la journée, voire durant toute la semaine. Ce n'était pas facile, elle avait dû louper bon nombre de repas dans la Grande Salle par exemple. Parfois elle avait pu croiser, au détour d'un couloir, son regard inhabituellement noir et féroce, quelque chose se passait, la discussion ne devait pas être le seul facteur d'une telle fureur affichée. Heureusement toutes les fois où elle l'avait croisé, il y avait du monde autour ce qui empêcha Rogue de s'en prendre directement à elle. Puis le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle allait entrer dans ses appartements après l'éprouvante semaine de cours, Rogue fondit sur elle comme une ombre et l'attrapa en posant sa longue main blanche sur son petit cou frêle.

« Professeur vous me faites mal » hurla Hermione

« Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez pris » menaça Rogue d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique

« Je ne vous ai rien pris, lâchez- moi » parvint à lâcher Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, elle était prise, la farce était consumée et apparemment cela n'avait pas fait rire Rogue …

« Vous mentez très mal Miss Granger » fit Rogue de sa voix soyeuse et caressante qui se voulait sans doute terrifiante mais qui fit un tout autre effet à Hermione, il renforça sa prise, il avait toujours une main contre son cou et la deuxième vint se placer au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un gémissement suggestif. Aussitôt Rogue retira sa main et interrogea sa collègue du regard.

Hermione était morte de honte que son corps réagisse ainsi face aux mains inquisitrices de Rogue, elle ne comprenait pas la cause de tout cela. Elle le regarda l'air effrayé, bouche ouverte, cherchant à se justifier mais aucun mot ne trouva le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et toutes les syllabes qu'elle comptait aligner moururent dans sa gorge. Rogue était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il tourna vivement la tête en direction d'un point invisible dans le couloir sombre, il semblait avoir vu quelque chose, tous ses sens paraissaient en éveil. Il lâcha doucement Hermione, sortit sa baguette et se prépara à attaquer une menace inconnue. Mais ce n'était que Thaddeus Warrington qui venait d'apparaître dans le faible halo de lumière dégagé par la baguette de Rogue.

« Warrington … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » lâcha Rogue méchamment au nouvel arrivant

« Bonsoir Rogue. Je ne fais que mon devoir, c'est mon tour de garde ce soir, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir. Tout va bien Hermione ? » demanda Warrington sur un ton beaucoup trop poli pour que cela paraisse naturel

« Je vais bien, merci Thaddeus. J'étais simplement en train de … souhaiter une bonne nuit au professeur Rogue » répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée qui trahissait le mensonge

« J'aurais pourtant juré que le professeur Rogue était en train de vous menacer avant que j'arrive … Je me trompe Hermione ? » rétorqua Thaddeus qui ne regardait même pas son interlocutrice mais qui fixait plutôt Rogue sans sourciller avec une lueur de défi dans le regard

« Je vous conseille vivement d'aller finir votre ronde ailleurs et de vous mêler de vos affaires à l'avenir Warrington » rétorqua Rogue, apparemment furieux de l'accusation de son collègue, il pointait désormais sa baguette sur le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses

« Pardon mais … Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » risqua Hermione

« C'est une longue histoire Hermione, allez vous coucher nous allons finir cette discussion entre hommes si vous le permettez ce serait plus sage » répliqua Thaddeus d'une voix très calme, il n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette mais continuait de fixer Rogue sans jamais fermer les paupières

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner Thaddeus, pardonnez-moi mais je suis professeur au même titre que vous deux et je rentrerais dans mes appartements quand j'en aurais envie » aboya Hermione vexée qu'on ose la renvoyer dans ses appartements comme une élève punie

« Attention Warrington, l'entêtement de Miss Granger est légendaire, vous obtiendrez de meilleurs résultats en vous adressant à une porte » répondit Rogue en affichant un rictus qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop bien

« Oh vous ! Fermez-là » vociféra Hermione qui ne pouvait plus contenir son sang-froid face aux remarques exaspérantes de son collègue, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa rapidement sur Rogue qui lui répondit avec un sourire amusé comme s'il ne prenait pas au sérieux les menaces de la jeune femme. Thaddeus avait profité de l'instant pour sortir sa baguette à son tour et la pointer sur Hermione

« Thaddeus ? » s'exclama Hermione complètement offusquée de voir l'homme la menacer de sa baguette, elle laissa Rogue et dirigea sa baguette sur Thaddeus. Rogue conserva sa position contre Thaddeus.

« Allez vous coucher Hermione s'il vous plaît »

« J'irais me coucher quand vous baisserez votre satané baguette, il en va de même pour vous professeur Rogue. C'est la seule condition »

Dans une parfaite symétrie, Rogue et Warrington abaissèrent leurs baguettes. Hermione en fit de même et compléta son geste gracieux d'un fier mouvement de la tête, d'une certaine façon elle venait d'avoir le dernier mot et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse poursuivre votre agréable discussion. Thaddeus, professeur Rogue…. Bonne nuit » lâcha Hermione d'une voix encore emprunte de colère

« Nous finirons notre discussion une prochaine fois Miss Granger, vous n'y échapperez pas » répondit Rogue

Les paroles du maître des potions se perdirent dans le couloir, Hermione avait déjà disparu dans ses nouveaux appartements. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion avec Rogue, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien cacher à l'un des meilleurs legilimens du monde magique. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dérobé cet objet, elle laissa glisser son index sur l'anneau invisible et ressentit une petite brûlure à ce contact. Elle essaya de retirer la bague mais n'y parvint pas, elle était comme collée à son doigt et refusait de se laisser glisser le long de ses phalanges. Elle fut prise d'une vague de panique, quelle idiote, prendre ainsi un objet sans en connaître les vertus ou bien les maléfices qu'il pouvait contenir. Rogue était très au fait sur la Magie Noire, et si cet objet recelait de cette magie peu recommandable ? Elle déglutit grossièrement à l'idée que ce puisse être le cas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat, elle alla donc se coucher mais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et quand ce fut enfin le cas, ses rêves furent particulièrement dérangeants. Sa courte nuit fut remplie d'images indécentes la mettant en scène aux côtés de …. Severus Rogue. Ses songes ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination, tout était parfaitement détaillé, ça avait eu l'air si réel. Hermione s'était même demandé si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle avait passé la meilleure nuit d'amour de sa vie mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et c'était de Rogue dont il était question, c'était absolument impensable, elle se plaisait tellement à le détester et il lui rendait parfaitement bien. Et pourtant il s'était révélé être un parfait amant dans ces songes interdits. Le lendemain matin Hermione s'était réveillée particulièrement excitée et humide, une chaleur insoutenable torturait le creux de ses reins et irradiait son entre-jambe insatisfait. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était comme si son corps décidait tout seul de son allégeance sans le consentement de sa conscience. Son subconscient semblait lui aussi lui jouer des tours. Les images qu'elle avait vues cette nuit étaient particulièrement torrides, elle pouvait presque ressentir des courbatures suite à cette nuit imaginaire. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'enlever l'anneau anormalement chaud, sans y parvenir. C'était peine perdue, elle devrait forcément avoir une discussion avec Rogue et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle alla prendre une douche bien froide pour faire redescendre le désir qui s'était emparé sournoisement de son corps. Elle devait aller l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Warrington, elle n'en avait plus la moindre envie après l'altercation dans le couloir des cachots mais une promesse était une promesse. Ainsi, elle décida de se vêtir autrement que de sa robe professorale et choisit plutôt une jolie robe rouge bordeaux, rappelant les couleurs de sa maison. Ladite robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes féminines et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, les manches trois quart en faisaient une robe parfaitement appropriée pour une balade en extérieur. Elle dompta ses cheveux en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles et s'emmitoufla enfin dans une cape chaude en velours noir. Elle avait du temps avant de se rendre au village, elle devait d'abord aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et profiterai de la matinée pour aller à la bibliothèque mais la cape n'était pas de trop puisque les couloirs du château n'étaient pas spécialement chauffés, il y faisait même franchement frais. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle elle ne rencontra pas Rogue et put manger tranquillement. Warrington profita de la place vacante pour s'installer à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Hermione, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier vous savez »

« Bonjour Thaddeus. Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Vous connaissez le professeur Rogue ? D'où vient cette animosité entre vous ? » demanda Hermione d'un air sincèrement intéressé, elle préféra jouer la carte de la sympathie pour déceler les vérités qui se cachaient derrière cette altercation

« Je vous raconterais cette histoire un jour Hermione si vous le souhaitez mais pas aujourd'hui s'il vous plait. Cette journée devrait être agréable et je ne voudrais pas la gâcher avec une histoire pareille » rétorqua Warrington et compléta son propos : « Bien, je vous laisse finir votre petit-déjeuner tranquillement, et je vous dis à tout à l'heure »

Hermione lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, et reporta son attention sur son assiette qu'elle s'empressa de finir. Elle partit ensuite rapidement en direction de la bibliothèque, depuis qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard elle n'avait encore pas ou peu eu le temps de s'y rendre et elle comptait bien profiter de la matinée pour nourrir son incommensurable soif de culture. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses lectures qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, son ventre la ramena à la raison dans une plainte sonore peu élégante, elle porta son regard sur l'horloge de la bibliothèque. 11h50. Elle voulait passer dans ses appartements avant d'aller prendre son repas du midi, afin d'y prendre une rapide douche, il faisait bien trop chaud dans la salle de lecture et elle avait eu le temps de transpirer ce qui l'incommodait légèrement. Elle pénétra dans ses appartements et se dirigea sans tarder sous la douche. Rogue, qui avait espionné Hermione dans le couloir des cachots, en profita pour entrer peu de temps après elle, il avait entendu distinctement son mot de passe et put le donner sans aucun mal à son tableau. Il entendit les jets d'eau de la douche et entreprit de chercher l'objet de sa venue ici, il se dirigea dans la chambre de la demoiselle, ouvrit tous les tiroirs mais ne trouva pas l'anneau. Entre temps Hermione avait terminé sa toilette et se dirigeait maintenant dans sa chambre afin de remettre ses vêtements abandonnés tantôt sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Rogue avait tout juste eu le temps de se dissimuler derrière un battant ouvert de l'armoire à vêtements. Il s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit mais ne s'empêcha pas de laisser traîner son regard sur le corps nu et encore humide de sa collègue, quoique derrière la porte de l'armoire il ne pouvait pas voir à son aise la délicieuse scène qui se tramait. Hermione enfila gracieusement ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses formes sinueuses. Rogue put apprécier la délicatesse de chacun de ses gestes féminins et parfaitement maîtrisés, voir Hermione s'habiller était comme assister à un ballet sensuel. A mesure qu'il profita de la vue il put sentir son pantalon enfler progressivement au niveau de son entre-jambe, il se détesta momentanément pour cette réaction grossière mais pourtant si naturelle. En l'instant il brûlait d'envie de prendre ce petit corps qui paraissait à la fois chaste et expérimenté, tout semblait paradoxal chez sa collègue, il adorait la détester et pourtant son propre corps semblait adorer la désirer contre son gré. Il s'efforça de penser à des choses suffisamment dégoutantes pour détendre son membre bandé au maximum qui menaçait de faire éclater ses boutons de pantalon.

Il fredonnait des choses incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés, quand Hermione décida de fermer la porte de son placard. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Rogue. Elle étouffa un cri suraigu, recula trop vite et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle toisa son collègue qui pour la première fois de sa vie paraissait presque gêné.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? »

« Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'entrer chez les gens sans y avoir été invité comme vous le faites si bien » rétorqua Rogue qui tentait de se contenir du mieux qu'il put en récupérant son sens de la répartie

« Ce n'est pas drôle, je veux la vraie raison » répondit Hermione furieuse à l'idée que Rogue ait pu lorgner sur elle au moment où elle se rhabillait, d'ailleurs tout son visage prit une teinte cramoisie à cette pensée

« Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient, rendez-le-moi immédiatement »

A ces mots il fondit droit sur Hermione qui avait réussi à se relever entre temps, ils se faisaient désormais face et Rogue tendait sa main ouverte en attendant qu'Hermione place l'objet dans sa paume.

« Je voudrais bien vous le rendre, croyez-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever » balbutia Hermione de sa toute petite voix honteuse

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez enfilé à votre doigt ? Sombre idiote » vociféra Rogue qui n'avait plus une once de désir dans les yeux mais une colère franche dans sa forme la plus pure

« Dites-moi ce que c'est, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'ôter ? »

« Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi vous m'avez volé »

« C'est à l'homme qui a volé 50 points à ma maison que je dois dire ça ? »

« Je vais vous trancher le doigt Miss Granger, voyez-vous ça tombe bien j'ai toujours un couteau suisse sur moi pour couper mes ingrédients. Tendez le doigt. _Finite_. »

L'anneau se révéla enfin à la lumière du jour mais Hermione paraissait terrorisée par les dernières paroles de son collègue.

« Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas et attrapa Hermione par le poignet, il la traîna jusqu'au dehors des appartements de la jeune femme, ils se rendirent dans les appartements mitoyens, c'est-à-dire ceux de Rogue. Il la poussa à l'intérieur sans aucune délicatesse, si bien qu'elle manqua de trébucher sur le sol.

« Asseyez-vous sur le sofa je reviens »

Il disparut quelques minutes et réapparut seulement vêtu d'une fine chemise blanche, il en avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes comme s'il s'apprêtait à dresser une bête féroce. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Très bien, maintenant tendez votre main » dit-il calmement

* * *

 _Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour me faire sauter au plafond :D_


	10. Chapter 10 : Vices et vertus

Bonjour à tous et toutes, me revoilà avec la suite de ma fiction qui a plus tardé que d'habitude à venir, j'en suis désolée je suis dans la rédaction de mon mémoire en même temps et j'ai eu de gros problèmes dentaires qui m'empêchaient de faire autre chose que rester allongée dans mon lit assommée par les cachets, bref je vous passe les détails. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews diverses et variées mais qui mettent toujours du baume à mon petit coeur sensible.

Pas mal de reviews ont soulevé un problème auquel je vais m'efforcer de répondre ici le plus sincèrement, en effet plusieurs d'entre vous ont troubé le comportement d'Hermione puéril sur les derniers chapitres. En fait, puéril n'est peut-être pas le terme que j'utiliserai pour définir cette Hermione-là. Disons qu'elle se venge en dérobant un objet de valeur à Rogue mais qu'elle regrette son geste et elle se comporte, disons, comme quelqu'un de prit la main dans le sac, adulte ou non chacun régirait de façon quelque peu honteuse. Je ne voulais pas vous donner l'image d'une Hermione enfantine, je vais tâcher de corriger cela. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.

Merci pour vos retours en tout cas, ils sont bénéfiques et ô combien enthousiasmants.

Bienvenue à Athina :-)

 **Lemon** dans ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : vices et vertus**

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas toute la journée, présentez votre doigt »

Hermione, contrainte, présenta enfin sa main à son collègue qui passa le doigt sur l'anneau. Il essaya sans succès de retirer l'artefact. Il planta son regard coléreux dans les deux yeux suppliants et presque larmoyants de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il examinait attentivement l'anneau, Hermione ressentit de nouveaux cette étrange sensation, cette chaleur incommode qui élit une nouvelle fois domicile au creux de ses reins et au niveau de son bas ventre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir mais la tension était telle qu'elle se mit à haleter d'abord faiblement puis ensuite d'une façon parfaitement audible, comme si elle manquait de souffle et qu'elle essayait de retrouver une respiration contrôlée. Au fur et à mesure de ses manipulations, Rogue fut contraint de toucher la peau d'Hermione de nombreuses fois et bientôt elle ne put plus se retenir.

« Hmm … » gémit cette dernière dans un murmure chaud et parfaitement érotique

Rogue lâcha aussitôt la jeune main comme s'il avait reçu une intense brûlure.

« Je vous demande pardon Miss Granger ? » lâcha-t-il, ne souhaitant pas comprendre par lui-même ce qui se passait dans le corps de sa collègue

Hermione rouvrit légèrement ses yeux plein de concupiscence, les planta dans ceux de son collègue et vint prestement se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il était comme stupéfixié, impossible de faire le moindre geste, les deux mains immobiles en l'air comme pour éviter à tout prix de les coller contre le dos de sa collègue. Hermione entama une danse frénétique tout contre le corps de sa proie, alternant des mouvements de frottement de son corps contre le sien et des caresses contre le torse viril. Elle rapprocha son visage contre le cou frissonnant de Rogue et laissa échapper contre celui-ci son souffle chaud plein de promesses lascives.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que v… »

Elle rapprocha sournoisement ses lèvres rosies tout près de celle de Rogue, il la regardait toujours avec des sourcils arqués au maximum et pourtant incapable de réagir. Elle avança si doucement ses lèvres que cela parut une éternité et enfin elle effleura celles de Rogue.

Elle ferma les yeux suite à la délicatesse de ce baiser papillon, ils s'étaient simplement effleurés, presque imperceptiblement. Elle éloigna tout doucement son visage et comme prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, les deux protagonistes se toisèrent attentivement quelques longues secondes, leurs deux visages complètement inexpressifs dans un premier temps, puis progressivement une lueur passionnelle s'empara des pupilles onyx de Rogue et subitement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci ce fut fougueux, leurs corps se mirent dangereusement en mouvement. Rogue avait repris le contrôle de ses mains et c'était peu de le dire, il en plaça une dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'autre dans le bas du dos féminin auquel il imposa un mouvement suggestif, il la pressa contre lui et frotta le corps encore à califourchon d'Hermione contre son érection naissante. Les lèvres de l'homme alternaient entre la bouche et le cou féminin qu'il marquait de ses aspirations lascives et de ses tendres morsures. A cause de sa position et de ses mouvements répétés, la robe moulante d'Hermione s'était relevée légèrement au-dessus de ses fesses et lorsque Rogue dirigea sa main près du fessier de sa collègue il rencontra la dentelle du sous-vêtement noir. A ce contact nouveau il laissa échapper un grognement suggestif. Il n'hésita pas à laisser passer sa main sous le fin tissu noir encombrant et pu à loisir caresser les fesses rebondies qui ne demandaient qu'à être malaxées, il déplaça sa main inquisitrice pour rencontrer chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione caché sous ce tanga gênant, jusqu'à se présenter devant l'entrée intime de la jeune femme. Pour accompagner son geste, il s'empara une nouvelle fois des douces lèvres et glissa sa langue habile et expérimentée dans la bouche de sa collègue, les deux langues entamèrent une danse érotique. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rapprocher ses doigts de l'intimité d'Hermione qui était déjà si humide. Il glissa d'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième et alterna son geste entre pénétration et malaxation de son clitoris qui ne cessait d'enfler sous la torture. Leurs gémissements respectifs se perdaient dans leurs bouches trop occupées à se dévorer. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin que les doigts sensuels de Rogue étaient en train de fouiller et de remplir son intimité elle crut perdre la tête, cette seule pensée aurait pu la faire venir en un orgasme apocalyptique tant la situation était irréelle et ô combien excitante. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la douceur de sa peau masculine dans son corps féminin, pourtant tous ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages et exigeants mais elle ne ressentait qu'un plaisir pouvait parfaitement entendre le bruit que faisaient les doigts masculins dans son intimité remplie d'excitation, chaque allée et venue provoquait en elle une furieuse passion qu'elle mettait à l'emploi pour malmener la bouche toute entière de son collègue. Symétriquement Hermione entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Rogue, mais n'y parvenant pas elle préféra déchirer le tissu et dès qu'elle eu accès au corps musculeux, elle laissa trainer ses doigts dans des caresses sensationnelles. Mais tout s'arrêta soudainement, alors qu'Hermione allait diriger sa main sur un des deux tétons masculins tendu au maximum, celui-ci intercepta le poignet de sa collègue au vol, retira rapidement sa main inquisitrice maculée de semence féminine et repoussa le corps auparavant à califourchon sur lui. Hermione sentit immédiatement le vide laissé par ses doigts qui lui avaient paru si … amicaux.

« Pauvre idiote, vous ne pourrez pas retirer cet anneau » vociféra Rogue qui avait reprit pleine contenance en lui et qui semblait prendre conscience de la situation, pourtant la bosse de son pantalon n'avait pas encore eu le temps de désenfler.

« Qu…Quoi ? » balbutia Hermione encore trop tourmentée par ce qui venait de se passer

« La bague que vous m'avez dérobée est l'anneau du Risèd, autrement appelé _manifestatioconcupiscentia_ » répliqua Rogue, dont la voix trahissait l'immense colère

« Je ne comprends pas … Expliquez-vous … » parvint à formuler Hermione, tant bien que mal

« Si vous vous êtes jetée sur moi comme une adolescente en chaleur c'est en partie à cause de cet artefact que vous avez autour du doigt Miss Granger. C'est une bague de désir et elle a altéré votre jugement sur moi sinon jamais vous n'auriez agi comme une débauchée, vous comprenez ? »

« Vous avez bien dit anneau du Risèd ? A-t-elle un rapport avec le miroir du Risèd ? » demanda Hermione encore honteuse

« C'est exact, ces deux objets font partie des reliques du Risèd, en tout il y en a 5, ce sont des objets extrêmement rares et onéreux, je tiens l'anneau d'un héritage et si j'avais su qu'il vous viendrait l'idée stupide de vous l'approprier je vous aurais déjà lancé un sort cuisant »

« Mais pourquoi dites-vous que je ne pourrais pas retirer l'anneau ? Il doit bien exister un moyen ? Et vous dites qu'il agit sur moi mais … de quelle façon exactement ? Quels sont les effets ? » demanda rapidement Hermione, prise d'une soudaine panique

« Quittez mes quartiers Granger, je ne veux plus vous voir pour le moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de récupérer mon bien et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos insupportables questions de Miss-je-sais-tout » lâcha Rogue d'un ton péremptoire qui indiquait que la discussion devrait s'arrêter là.

Hermione se leva dignement, dévisagea son collègue assis sur le sofa encore imprégné d'odeurs corporelles pleines de luxure.

« Bien professeur Rogue, vous êtes fidèle à vous-même, parfaitement antipathique et odieux mais je sais très bien qu'il vous est impossible d'être chaleureux plus de 2 secondes. Et pourtant ce … moment aurait pu prouver le contraire, mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop n'est-ce pas ? Bonne journée professeur » aboya Hermione, elle conclut son discours en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces sans même se retourner

Elle marcha d'un pas pressé, terriblement courroucée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se détesta d'avoir aimé ce rapprochement avec lui, il avait été si habile, si expert. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains chaudes se balader sur les parcelles nues de son corps, le goût de sa langue, l'odeur de son corps mâle, la sensation de son érection contre sa cuisse, ses grognements lascifs, ses douces morsures. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir encore les doigts mâles dans sa féminité naturellement ouverte à ces éléments étaient la promesse que Rogue était un amant extrêmement doué et pendant l'espace d'un instant elle avait ressenti tellement de plaisir dans ses bras fermes. Puis fidèle à lui-même il était redevenu odieux et détestable. Elle chassa ces pensées en même temps que les quelques larmes qui venaient de poindre dans ses yeux, d'un revers de manche et accéléra le pas en direction du hall pour rejoindre Thaddeus Warrington afin de l'accompagner pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle songea tout de même que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour voir si elle pourrait trouver quelque chose sur les propriétés de l'anneau du Risèd.

« Ah Hermione, enfin vous voilà. L'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé que vous ne viendriez pas » s'exclama Thaddeus

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai hésité, mais une promesse est une promesse n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre

« Je vais essayer de rendre cet après-midi le plus agréable possible pour me faire pardonner, acceptez-vous mon bras ? » suggéra-t-il très galamment

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta simplement de prendre le bras que lui tendait son collègue. Ils sortirent ainsi jusqu'aux grilles du château et une fois franchies Hermione déclencha un transplanage qui les firent arriver au cœur du village de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils déambulèrent paresseusement à travers les ruelles, Hermione faisait une petite visite guidée de toutes les boutiques au professeur de Métamorphoses. La jeune fille se détendit progressivement et se laissa même aller au point de rire aux plaisanteries de son collègue qui ne manquait finalement pas d'humour. L'après-midi avait filé à une vitesse folle mais les deux professeurs n'en restèrent pas là et décidèrent tout de même d'aller s'hydrater d'un délicieux breuvage dont Rosmerta avait le secret. Ils allèrent se placer dans un coin du bar et commandèrent deux Whisky-pur-feu.

« Alors Thaddeus je vous en prie, racontez-moi votre petite histoire avec le professeur Rogue » demanda Hermione, pleine de confiance en elle, sûrement un des effets de l'alcool

« Vous tenez vraiment à gâcher ce moment en parlant de Rogue, Hermione ? » rétorqua Thaddeus avec un petit sourire amusé

« Je vous en prie, vous n'arrêtez pas de repousser cette conversation et ma curiosité est insatiable » gloussa Hermione entre le rire et l'euphorie de pouvoir s'approprier des informations qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre son collègue trop énigmatique

« Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant nos études à Poudlard, j'étais élève dans cette école moi aussi voyez-vous et j'ai été envoyé moi aussi dans la maison Serpentard. Nous avons été très proches lui et moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et Severus non plus et nous partagions beaucoup de choses comme l'envie de nous surpasser, notre soif de savoir et tout un tas d'autres choses que je ne peux pas vous révéler pour le moment. »

« Et vous avez ensuite choisi d'enseigner à l'école de Beauxbâtons, bien, bien mais ça n'explique pas cette haine réciproque que vous semblez partager actuellement » demanda Hermione

« Effectivement … Lorsque Severus a fait allégeance à … Vous-Savez-Qui … »

« Voldemort » le coupa Hermione

« Comment osez-vous prononcer son nom ? » vociféra Warrington à présent empreint d'une colère incontrôlée

« Il est mort, je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur du nom d'un mort. Ce sont des vivants dont il faut se méfier » rétorqua Hermione, sûre d'elle, qui ne prêta pas attention à la fureur de son collègue

« Vous ne manquez pas de culot … Je disais donc, quand Severus est passé du côté des forces du mal, nous nous sommes éloignés, je ne voulais pas continuer de côtoyer quelqu'un comme … lui et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais adressé la parole. On se croisait dans les couloirs tout au plus mais nos échanges s'arrêtaient là. Rien de bien passionnant voyez-vous mais vous teniez absolument à connaître la nature de nos rapports, la voici. Heureuse ? »

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui » répondit Hermione qui sentait que Thaddeus ne lui disait pas tout, il mentait assurément sur certaines choses et elle comptait bien apprendre la vérité très vite. Mais sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de Warrington, elle abandonna pour le moment.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'entrèrent McGonagall, Rogue et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans la taverne. Hermione était sûre d'être pratiquement invisible avec Thaddeus dans ce coin de la taverne et pourtant Rogue posa son regard sur eux à peine 10 secondes après être entré dans l'établissement.

« Quand on parle du loup » s'exclama Thaddeus « Venez, quittons ce lieu et rentrons ensembles à Poudlard si vous le voulez bien Hermione » poursuivit-il

« Avec plaisir » répondit Hermione, qui avait bien remarqué le regard glacial que lui avait lancé Rogue en entrant, elle ne voulait absolument pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lieu

Ils quittèrent la taverne le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'entamer une discussion avec les trois nouveaux arrivants. Une fois sortis sans encombre, Thaddeus et Hermione se regardèrent et explosèrent d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlé.

« Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? » gloussa Hermione de sa voix encore empreinte d'un rire franc

« Comme si on venait de lui voler son goûter » rétorqua Thaddeus, visiblement très amusé lui aussi de la situation

Ils transplanèrent en direction des grilles du château et galamment, Thaddeus raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivés face au tableau d'Hermione, Warrington appuya un de ses bras contre le mur derrière Hermione et fixa langoureusement ses petites lèvres féminines.

« Vous savez Hermione, vous me plaisez beaucoup » lâcha Thaddeus dans un souffle sensuel, ses yeux semblaient avoir changé de couleur, ils n'étaient plus d'un bleu incroyablement clair mais plutôt d'un bleu foncé presque marin, on pouvait lire dans ceux-ci tout le désir qu'il éprouvait.

Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal et n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin avec son collègue. Pourtant elle songea qu'avec l'anneau du Risèd autour du doigt elle aurait au moins dû ressentir un certain désir, comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle repoussa gentiment son collègue en lui intimant d'une voix douce :

« Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour nourrir ce genre de pensées cher collègue »

Thaddeus ne le prit pas mal et en homme galant, il respecta la demande de la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna alors de sa proie et lui adressa un sourire respectable

« Pardonnez-moi Hermione, j'ai cru que vous en aviez envie. Je respecte votre décision. Nous nous verrons sans doute au repas de ce soir dans la Grande Salle ? »

Et sur ces derniers mots il se retira sans demander son reste. Hermione l'observa s'éloigner et soupira de soulagement, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement mais finalement il avait agi en homme courtois et galant, bien plus que Rogue qui était perpétuellement détestable et odieux et pourtant l'allégeance de ses désirs allaient vers cet homme antipathique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi même si elle savait très bien que le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait. Elle devait aussi absolument en apprendre davantage sur les propriétés de l'anneau du Risèd. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle du désir qu'en présence de Rogue et pas envers tout homme qui se présenterait devant elle ?

C'est sur cette dernière interrogation qu'elle se mit en route en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, chers lecteurs adorés ;D


	11. Chapter 11 : Délivrance

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma petite absence j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé et la rédaction de mon pré-mémoire à terminer mais tout est réglé alors je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal d'écriture.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je tiens à faire quelques petites précisions avant de m'attirer peut-être certaines foudres : Hermione n'est pas dans son état "normal", son comportement est altéré par cet anneau magique. Ensuite pour ceux qui pourraient trouver que ça va vite dans ce chapitre entre Rogue et Hermione, je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vous spoile pas mais vous verrez par la suite. Disons que ces passages étaient nécessaires pour révéler le désir subconscient d'Hermione à l'égard de notre sombre maître des potions.

Attention **Lemon** dans ce chapitre.

La bise et à bientôt dans un prochain épisode, en attendant vous savez ce qui me ferait très plaisir : une revieeeeew ! (merci d'ailleurs pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui comblent mon coeur de bonheur, ce n'est pas rien ça)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : délivrance:

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle ne trouverait rien sur l'artefact en question dans les rayons de la Bibliothèque, c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea directement vers la Réserve.

Elle arpenta les couloirs pendant plus d'une heure lorsqu'enfin elle trouva un live qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture pour en retirer la fine pellicule de poussière qui recouvrait l'ouvrage intitulé : _Artefacts et reliques, objets magiques millénaires_. Elle s'installa à une table et entreprit sa lecture en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Elle arriva enfin au chapitre qui répondrait sans doute à ses questions : _Les reliques du Risèd, vices et vertus_. Elle retrouva à ce chapitre les fonctions du miroir du Risèd qu'elle connaissait déjà bien grâce à Harry. Puis son regard se posa sur l'objet de ses recherches :

 **L'anneau du Risèd** : _Artefact très puissant du XVIIIe siècle. On lui prête de nombreuses vertus mais il semble que l'objet soit à manipuler avec précaution. Cet anneau s'est montré particulièrement utile pour les couples victimes d'une baisse de désir à la suite de certains maléfices de magie noire. En outre, le porteur de l'anneau, lorsqu'il se retrouve en présence de l'être convoité consciemment ou inconsciemment, ressent un grand désir. L'anneau est à manipuler avec advertance puisqu'il peut provoquer une grande souffrance physique et mentale pour le porteur s'il ne peut satisfaire son désir avec l'être convoité. L'anneau ne pourra être retiré seulement après avoir satisfait le désir de l'âme._

 _Nota Bene : Cet anneau a réuni de nombreux sorciers inconscients de leurs désirs, en cela il est un joyau inestimable, cependant il a également entraîné de nombreux sorciers dans la démence. On ne peut pas le classer parmi les objets de magie noire mais son usage est largement controversé_.

« Merlin, qu'ai-je fais … Quelle sombre idiote » se molesta Hermione, accablée par la lecture de cette rubrique

Elle referma le gros livre et le rangea là où elle l'avait trouvé précédemment.

 _Que vais-je faire ? Aller toquer gentiment aux appartements de Rogue et le prier de me culbuter pour que je puisse enfin retirer l'anneau ? Mais il découvrira alors que je le désire secrètement et pourtant il m'exaspère tant, je ne comprends pas … Fichue relique…_

Hermione eut à peine le temps de quitter la Bibliothèque qu'elle percuta une forme humaine impressionnante dans le couloir… Rogue, encore…

« Miss Granger… Encore vous … » soupira Rogue

« Pardonnez-moi professeur… » lâcha Hermione d'une toute petite voix entrecoupée par le son de quelques sanglots qu'elle laissa s'échapper

« Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? » demanda Rogue sans l'ombre d'un reproche dans la voix, il paraissait désormais inquiet par l'attitude larmoyante d'Hermione, ça ne lui ressemblait pas

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et empoigna son bras sans violence pour la traîner à sa suite. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis se retrouvèrent rapidement devant les appartements de Rogue qu'il ouvrit en prononçant son mot de passe.

« Venez Miss, asseyez-vous je vous prie »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle se posa sur le sofa émeraude et de sa main balaya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Rogue s'assit à ses côtés et la toisa quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

« Vous êtes allée consulter un ouvrage pour vous informer sur cette relique n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête un peu honteux.

« Ecoutez Miss Granger, nous trouverons une solution pour retirer cet anneau sans que cela … ne vous porte atteinte » lâcha Rogue

 _Alors c'était ça ? Rogue pensait qu'une relation sexuelle avec lui porterait atteinte à sa partenaire_. Hermione releva courageusement la tête afin de rencontrer les yeux de son collègue si mystérieux.

« Et … Si j'en avais envie professeur ? » demanda courageusement Hermione

« Quoi donc miss ? »

« Vous connaissez les vertus de cet anneau aussi bien que moi. Ce désir n'est pas contre ma volonté et cet anneau joue le rôle de révélateur, vous le savez parfaitement n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut dire que … au plus profond de mon être, une force insidieuse est consentante à … votre personne disons » parvint à dire Hermione non sans rencontrer quelques bégaiements

« C'est possible … » admit Rogue, d'une voix dénuée de tout sarcasme, regardant fixement le sol devenu soudainement extrêmement intéressant.

« Alors je vous pose de nouveau la question, et … si j'en avais envie professeur ? Si j'avais envie de partager un moment avec vous ? Cela vous poserait-il problème de soulager ce besoin afin de me délivrer de cet anneau et uniquement dans ce but évidemment ? » osa audacieusement Hermione, envoutée par les vertus magiques de son anneau qui répandait une insidieuse chaleur dans son corps

« Granger, vous n'y pensez pas ? » répondit dangereusement Rogue

« Vous voyez une autre solution ? Je suis adulte, vous aussi. Je suis apparemment consentante, il ne manque plus que votre consentement pour ma délivrance mais si cela vous rebute trop on peut envisager la chose d'une façon médicale. »

« Développez je vous prie »

« Eh bien j'écarte les jambes et vous aurez simplement à m'ausculter avec vos doigts, comme vous l'avez déjà fait précédemment. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ? Vous aviez l'air de savoir ce que vous faisiez … Vos doigts semblaient bien maitriser les mouvements circulaires. J'ai juste besoin d'un bon orgasme bien senti et je pourrais vous foutre la paix définitivement »

« Il suffit Granger, vous dépassez les bornes … » gronda Rogue

« Il faudrait peut-être songer à vous détendre un peu Rogue, cessez de faire votre mijaurée, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Vous êtes un être sensuel, que vous le vouliez ou non alors stoppez ces simagrées et prenez-moi maintenant » répondit Hermione pleine de courage et d'audace, elle s'était levée pour accompagner son discours et serrait ses deux petits poings rageurs le long de son buste.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements et sortit sa baguette :

« _Collaporta_ » fit-il d'une voix rauque qui provoqua un frisson licencieux tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione.

Il fit volte-face et toisa dangereusement sa collègue. Il avança tout doucement d'une démarche presque féline. Il se libéra de ses robes noires qu'il déposa délicatement sur la chaise de son bureau. Il était maintenant simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche parfaitement cintrée sur son corps musculeux et d'un pantalon noir qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son érection. A cette vision, Hermione avala douloureusement sa salive, ses joues étaient parfaitement empourprées. Elle s'était rassise et touchait maintenant nerveusement ses genoux, sa belle assurance semblait s'être fait la belle.

Il vint délicatement s'asseoir de nouveau à ses côtés, il posa sa main sur sa joue et laissa faire le pouvoir de l'anneau… Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'Hermione ressente à nouveau un immense désir brûlant tout son être. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle brûlait pour lui, elle haletait déjà alors que sa main était juste posée sur sa joue. Il entreprit alors de laisser traîner sa main sur le joli visage de sa collègue. Il posa instantanément ses yeux sur ses lèvres rosées et humides qui à elles seules offraient un spectacle d'un érotisme rare il la surprit alors en train d'humecter ses lèvres de sa petite langue rose. Ses yeux sombres devinrent alors plein de concupiscence. Il ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour laisser échapper son souffle chaud, promesse que son cœur battait toujours plus vite. Il promena ensuite son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de sa collègue et cette dernière qui ne parvenait plus à maîtriser les réclamations licencieuses de son corps attrapa le doigt de Rogue dans sa bouche qu'elle commença d'abord à lécher, puis à sucer généreusement, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et Hermione put à loisir observer les réactions de son collègue qui n'avait plus rien d'un être froid et amer. Tout son corps semblait brûler et elle aurait juré voir des petites flammes danser dans les pupilles onyx. Il fronça ses sourcils et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir …

« Miss Granger … »

Il retira son doigt imprégné de salive de la bouche de sa collègue, se leva, attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Il la poussa animalement sur sa couche et vint recouvrir son corps de femme du sien. Il allait baiser généreusement son cou mais n'eut le temps de parvenir à son objectif, Hermione fit basculer leurs deux corps afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

 _Elle veut mener la danse_ , songea Rogue, _sûrement les effets de l'anneau_ …

Hermione commença sa danse lascive sur le corps tendu de Rogue, elle fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, ce qui le fit doucement frissonner. Elle embrassa gentiment son cou tout en entreprenant un mouvement suggestif de son bassin, ses fesses allaient et venaient contre le membre viril de Rogue encore caché sous une masse de vêtements. Rogue stoppa la jeune femme, entoura son visage de ses deux mains viriles, dégagea une boucle de cheveux qu'il rangea délicatement derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, le geste était d'une telle tendresse qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Il la regardait intensément … Celle qui était au-dessus de lui, impressionnante, imposante, femme et érotique. Il fit un petit sourire sincère qui toucha profondément Hermione. Celle-ci stoppa ses mouvements lascifs et pencha son visage contre celui de Rogue. De son nez, elle caressa celui de Rogue pour enfin l'embrasser de la plus belle des façons. Surpris par la délicatesse de ce baiser, il ne put réprimer un grognement, et encercla une nouvelle fois le visage de la jeune femme de ses deux mains puissantes.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité, à bout de souffle Hermione dégagea son visage et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire peu commun, tandis que Rogue fit glisser la petite culotte en dentelle noire avec laquelle il avait eu le temps de faire connaissance peu de temps avant. Hermione recouvrit le torse de Rogue de petits baiser en traçant un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle la défit doucement, trop doucement peut-être, sans lâcher Rogue des yeux qui frémissait de savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui infliger comme douce torture. Elle fit glisser son pantalon, puis libéra enfin son membre viril dressé à l'extrême.

« Eh bien professeur, vous avez de nombreux … atouts » gloussa Hermione, qui semblait être en état d'ébriété tant elle paraissait parfaitement confiante en elle.

Elle déposa délicatement sa langue sur le bout gorgé de sang de son collègue dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

« Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça » souffla Rogue, dans un état de semi-conscience

« Chtttt, taisez-vous, j'en ai envie » rétorqua Hermione, les yeux plein de malice

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et attrapa le membre dans sa bouche en effectuant des mouvements consciencieux de va et vient. Pour Rogue, avoir son sexe dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Hermione Granger était à la fois insensé et parfaitement délectable, il pouvait sentir toute l'anatomie buccale féminine du bout de son membre gonflé. Il adorait explorer sa bouche avec cette partie de son corps et il fut rapidement obligé de serrer les dents pour retenir son sexe de lâcher sa semence. Il se redressa et repoussa sans méchanceté le visage d'Hermione.

« Si vous continuez comme ça Miss Granger, je risque de m'oublier dans votre bouche avant même d'avoir eu le temps de vous prendre comme vous le méritez » grogna Rogue d'une voix grave et parfaitement sensuelle

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui faire un sourire très sensuel accompagné d'un regard chaud. Rogue n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour révéler sa vraie nature de dominateur, il l'avait laissée mener la danse jusqu'à présent mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse continuer. Il la retourna sans ménagement à quatre pattes sur le lit, dévoilant à ses yeux le postérieur rebondi d'Hermione. Il avait ainsi une vue privilégiée sur toute sa féminité.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que… » tenta Hermione

« Laissez-vous faire, je vous garantis que vous aimerez ça et que vous en redemanderez » grogna Rogue sur un ton autoritaire qui n'effraya pas Hermione, bien au contraire, cela l'excita davantage

Rogue laissa trainer son doigt contre l'intimité exposée d'Hermione pour en recueillir le fruit de son excitation et le porter finalement à sa bouche. Hermione ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait mais elle pouvait tout ressentir et entendre les bruits de bouche de Roguelorsqu'il suça son propre doigt. Il se pencha alors tout contre elle, en veillant à bien coller son sexe contre l'entrée d'Hermione pour qu'elle sente toute l'excitation qu'il éprouvait à son égard en cet instant, et chuchota juste assez pour qu'elle entende :

« Vous avez un goût délicieux »

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, son corps tout entier réclamait celui de Rogue, et les jeux sensuels auxquels ils jouaient depuis de nombreuses minutes l'avait rendue tellement humide qu'elle sentait son suc se déverser sur les draps du lit de Rogue.

« Vous êtes tellement offerte Granger … » fit-il de sa voix rauque et sensuelle

Il l'attrapa alors par les hanches et enfonça d'abord délicatement son sexe dans la féminité infiniment ouverte d'Hermione. Il sentit la chair s'enrouler autour de son sabre viril et crut jouir instantanément tant cette sensation était exquise. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes afin de faire redescendre l'excitation pour ne pas décharger trop rapidement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et reprit rapidement contenance, alors il put enfin entreprendre des mouvements de va et vient plus sauvages et exigeants. Hermione était cambrée au maximum, quant à lui, ses doigts étaient tellement enfoncés dans la chair de sa partenaire qu'il arrivait à la marquer. Il griffait sans le vouloir ce corps si désirable qui le rendait fou à l'instant. Il accéléra toujours plus ses mouvements, elle pouvait le sentir entier en elle jusqu'à la garde, il prenait un immense plaisir à saccager son intérieur et elle aussi. Plus il la martelait, plus elle se cambrait et bientôt elle fut violemment secouée par un orgasme si violent qu'elle se mit presque à rugir comme une lionne :

« Aaaahhhnnn, Merlin oui … C'est trop bon … Oui hhhhh»

En tant normal Severus Rogue détestait entendre ses partenaires sexuelles pendant l'acte mais cette fois-ci il aurait voulu continuer encore et encore ses coups de butoir juste pour l'entendre rugir de ne put plus se retenir davantage et vit venir son orgasme juste après celui de sa partenaire. Elle put sentir à loisir la semence chaude masculine se déverser dans sa féminité et sentir les doigts de Rogue se crisper davantage dans sa chair meurtrie. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber contre le matelas, ruisselants de sueur et tout essoufflés.

Quand ils eurent enfin recouvré leurs esprits, Rogue se redressa un peu et se pencha sur le corps d'Hermione, il lui prit la main et put enfin en retirer l'anneau brûlant qui avait laissé une marque rouge sur le doigt d'Hermione.

« Vous voilà enfin libérée, vous pourrez venir me voir dans ma classe demain je vous donnerai un onguent pour panser cette vilaine brûlure » fit-il d'un ton médical « Et je vous fournirais également une potion contraceptive » poursuivit-il

« M… Merci » bégaya Hermione, trop choquée par ce changement de comportement, comme si cet acte avait été uniquement médical. C'est vrai qu'elle avait amené la chose de cette façon-là en lui réclamant son secours mais elle aurait juré qu'il y avait eu plus que ça durant leur échange fougueux. Mais finalement il était redevenu froid et distant, pourtant il était encore nu et vulnérable devant elle.

Elle ne voulut pas s'éterniser, sachant parfaitement que Rogue ne lui proposerait pas de passer la nuit, elle se rhabilla prestement sous l'œil amusé et presque moqueur de son collègue toujours allongé et nu dans ce grand lit souillé. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ce corps allongé, elle le trouva beau, à sa façon certes mais beau tout de même.

« Bonne nuit » lâcha-t-elle, une once de déception dans la voix que Rogue fit mine d'ignorer

« Vous avez peur de ne pas trouver le chemin ? Vous préfériez peut-être que je vous raccompagne ? » demanda Rogue, un brin railleur

« J'aimerais beaucoup, j'ai peur du noir et votre présence lumineuse est tellement rassurante » rétorqua-t-elle, sur le même ton moqueur

« Disparaissez Granger » fit-il d'un ton sans méchanceté

Elle lui sourit et disparut de l'encadrement de la porte pour enfin quitter ces appartements et rejoindre les siens. Elle se déshabilla, prit une rapide douche afin de se nettoyer des fluides intimes et regagna rapidement sa chambre, fatiguée et toute courbaturée. Elle pensa tout de même, _quelle soirée_ _!_ Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

 _Je compte sur vos avis, qui demeurent, toujours et encore, la seule raison pour laquelle je prend tant de plaisir à écrire :-)_


End file.
